


Hearts as Pure Gold

by MagicCamila99Gonzalez



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels Guilty, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bottom Magnus Bane, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Omega Magnus Bane, Romance, Sex, Songs, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicCamila99Gonzalez/pseuds/MagicCamila99Gonzalez
Summary: Short stories And prompts based on our favorite couples and characters in Shadowhunter’s and a bit of Riverdale.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 23





	1. Author’s Notes

This book has short stories about our favorite shadowhunter couples: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. And of course it has one our other favorite couples and characters of Shadowhunter’s and Riverdale. This is my very first time writing short stories, I really hope you will enjoy them. And also I could also do some requests short stories of you want, I never try before, but I’ll be happy to do.


	2. The Nerd and the Jock Night Alone Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A AU Malec Short Story: Magnus is a nerd and Alec is a jock.
> 
> Magnus had a crush on Alec Lightwood since freshman year, and tried to ask him out, but Alec never notice him and ignore him sometimes, but apparently Magnus doesn’t know is that Alec also has a crush on Magnus, but feels like he lost his chance when Cheryl told Magnus to give up on him, and takes his anger out on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first short story, I’m new to this, and I hope you won’t judge me.

Magnus was sitting at the bleachers seat of the gym as he finished up his homework for his science class, and looking at his astronomy text book. He was known what many jocks call him a nerd, but he wasn’t exactly the type of nerd that some people like to pick on. In fact he was actually a very beautiful nerd.

Many nerds sometimes look geeky, a bit cute, and likes to play many adventure board games with their friends, but Magnus was different from the other nerds and people all seem to adore him, he has perfect skin, styles his hair perfectly, has great style on clothes, he wears makeup which makes him attractive, he gets straight A’s in his classes, he always love astronomy because of the stars and planets, and he really loves drama because he likes dance, sing, and play characters from his favorite plays and musical.

But what made everyone really attracted to Magnus is that he is bisexual, meaning that he likes both man and women, many boys or girls would always ask him out on a date, and he will always accept them and be kind to others.

As Magnus finished reading his textbook, he look up to see Alec Lightwood playing basketball with his team against their rival gang, and he didn't have a shirt on, which made Magnus blush as he saw Alec’s muscle’s.

Magnus smile at how Alec was playing basketball, and he made a basket and his team cheer for him. Magnus smile at how Alec win the game, and he closed his text book. Alec Lightwood along with his siblings, Izzy and Jace, are the most popular students in Alicante High School, they are rich, smart, and the amazing people they have ever been.

Magnus has a huge crush on Alec Lightwood since freshman year. As the eldest of Lightwood siblings, Alec has a very serious, cautious, and by-the-book demeanor.

Despite this, he is loyal to his friends and is fiercely protective of them, going along with his friends and siblings. Alec takes his studies extremely seriously. Alec has a tendency to take responsibility for things and blame himself, especially in regards to people he loves being hurt or upset.

It was the reasons why Magnus fall in love with Alec, the other reason is that Magnus known Alec is gay and is having trouble accepting who he is, but Magnus doesn't care if he's different or not, cause he believes that he is perfect the way he is now.

You see, ever since when he found out that Alec is gay, he thought that maybe he could ask Alec out on a date and have a chance to tell his feelings towards him. Then as he saw Alec walk to the bleachers and got his towel to wipe his sweat off, Magnus blush a bit and smile at how handsome Alec is.

‘Oh man, Alec Lightwood is so handsome, and his muscles are so hot.’ Thought Magnus as he blush.’ I just really wish that Alec will notice me, and maybe even try to ask him to hangout with me.’

But apparently there was problem is that ever since during freshman year, Magnus has been trying to talk to Alec Lightwood but every time he tried to talk to Alec or even ask him if he wants to hangout, Alec always seems to not even notice he was there and just ignored him.

Magnus’s friends are in relationships with one of Alec’s siblings, for example Clary Fairchild is dating Jace Herondale since the middle of their freshman year. They both met at their art class, Jace admire at how talented and creative Clary paints, and ask her out on date, and they have become a couple since then.

Simon Lewis is dating Izzy Lightwood ever since the start of sophomore year of high school. One day while Izzy was at her cheerleaders, she was at the top of the pyramid, but suddenly lost balance and she fall which almost cause her to break her back, but Simon save her and she fell in love with since then. They both hangout so much, that Simon ask her out on a date, and she accepted and became a couple after a couple of dates.

Magnus is really happy for his friends that they have a relationship, but he also feels a bit jealous that he still hasn’t had a boyfriend, and wanted to ask Alec out, but just doesn’t seem to be able to.

Then Magnus went into his backpack and took out a flyer that says “Big Time Party at Pandemonium: So much fun, food, and music.” Magnus also love parties so much, some of his friends sometimes call him a party stylist, so when Magnus found them flyer, he thought that it might give him the chance ask Alec out. So Magnus took a deep breath and goes up to Alec with confidence.

"Hello Alexander." Said Magnus as he smiles.” You did a really nice game.”

But apparently Alec didn't hear Magnus talking to him as he wipe his sweat off with his towel and walks to his teammates. Magnus felt a bit hurt that Alec didn't hear him or even look at him when he was talking to him. But he took a deep breath and he tried to talk to Alec as he got up from the bleachers.

"Excuse me Alexander. . . I was wondering. . ." Asked Magnus as he tried to get Alec’s attention." If you would like. . . to go out. . ."

But before Magnus could finished what he’s saying, Alec wasn't looking where he was going and he pushed Magnus so hard which cause him to fall to the ground and it got Magnus to feel really hurt and upset about what had happen.

But what had hurt Magnus the most was that Alec never even notice or even say sorry to him about pushing him, not even his gang even notice, then he grab his stuff and walk away to meet up with his friends at the auditorium, as he still feels really upset. Then after a few minutes later, Magnus have arrived and saw his friends sitting at the stage waiting for Magnus to show up. Then Magnus went up to the stage.

"Hey guys." Said Magnus as he sits down still looking upset.

"Hey Magnus." Said Clary as she looks at Magnus." So, how did it go, did you ask Alec on a date?"

"No I didn’t, I tried to invite him to go with me but he just push me away like he didn’t see me and just walk away with his gang." Said Magnus as he feels upset.

“Oh god, we’re so sorry Magnus.” Said Simon as he sits next to Magnus and hugs him.

"I can’t believe Alec did that." Said Maia as she look angry.

Magnus feels really upset that Alec Lightwood never even notice him when he tried to talk to him and a tear came out of his eyes, and Clary go to him and hugs him while Simon and Maia feel bad for their friend. Then Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia hear the doors of the auditorium open, and they saw Cheryl with her girlfriend Toni with Tina and Ginger with them as they go to them.

"Hey Cheryl." Said Clary as she smile at her cousin.

"Hey there my pretty cousin and everyone else." Said Cheryl as she look at Clary and looks at Magnus." What’s wrong Magnus?"

"Let's just say that he kinda had a bad day." Said Simon as he look at Magnus.

"What are you girls doing here?" Asked Maia as she look at Cheryl, Toni, and their minions.

"We were just coming over here for free period before we go to our next class." Said Ginger as she smiles.

"Yeah, we just finished out history class." Said Tina as she smiles." It almost make me go to sleep."

"So why are you upset Magnus?" Asked Cheryl as she looks at Magnus.

"Well, I was trying to trying to talk Alec Lightwood during his basketball practice but apparently he didn’t seem to notice me." Said Clary as she explains." When I was watching Alec's basketball practice, I tried to ask him out on a date and talk to him, but he didn’t notice me he push me out of the way like I wasn’t even there."

"Oh, you poor thing." Said Cheryl as she and Toni sit next to Magnus and Tina and Ginger goes to Clary, Simon, and Maia.

"Let me guess, Magnus tried to talk to ask Alec Lightwood out?" Asked Tina as she looks at Maia.

"Yep." Said Maia as she looks at Tina.

"How many times has it been, like thirty times?" Asked Ginger as she tried to guess.

"Actually it has been like fifty times he tried to talk to him." Said Clary as she explains.

"Wow, how many months has it been?" Asked Tina as she look at the girls.” Three months?”

"Since freshman year in high school actually." Said Simon as he explains.

"Oh boy, if you ask me, Magnus is not the problem because he is awesome, it's Alec Lightwood who is the problem." Said Tina as she roll her eyes.

That got Clary, Simon, and Maia to get shock at what Tina said and a bit confused on why, while Cheryl and Toni comfort Magnus. Meanwhile in the gym, Alec have just met up with the other girls with Jace and his gang while their rival gang goes to their girls.

"Alright, that ten points for us, and you guys only have nine." Said Jace as he smirks.” Meaning that we won like we always do.”

Alec went to Jace and they both made fist bumps to each other and their gang go to them and cheer, Izzy and her cheer squad all cheer for Alec, Jace and their gang while Veronica, Betty, and their cheer squad goes to Archie and his gang to cheer them up.

"That's really amazing Alec and Jace." Said Izzy as she smile at her brothers." You guys are so amazing."

"Izzy is right, you two were like a great team together." Said Lydia as she smiles.

"Well, my boyfriend Archie will be able to beat you next time." Said Veronica as she glance at Alec.

"Oh please, we beat Archie Andrews all the time, just face it we are awesome." Said Alec as he smirks.

"Alright then, how about we have a rematch after school?" Asked Archie as he stares at Alec with a competitive look.

"Alright then, but you are going to lose again." Said Alec as he smirk.

"Fine, meet us at the basketball court at 3:00 p.m sharp!" Said Jughead as he look at Alec.

"Great, see you then after class!" Said Archie as he and his team left.

Then Archie left with Veronica, Jughead, Betty, and their team, leaving Alec all alone with Jace, Izzy and their team all alone in the gym, and then Alec rolled his eyes as he smirks as well.

"Oh please, they are never going to beat us." Said Raj as he smirks.

"Yeah, we are the greatest team ever." Said Underhill as he smiles.

"Well, we still have thirty minutes till our next class, let’s go to the cafeteria and get some smoothies." Said Lydia as she smiles.

"Alright give me a minute, I need to get my stuff first." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Alright then, we'll see you at the cafeteria in a bit." Said Aline as she smiles.

"We'll save you a seat." Said Helen as she smiles.

Then Alec goes to lockers to get his stuff and while his siblings and his gang go to the cafeteria. Meanwhile inside the auditorium thats two minutes away from the gym, Cheryl and Toni, were still comforting Magnus along with his friends as they look at Magnus.

"Oh you poor dear, I can't believe that Alec Lightwood have did that to you." Said Cheryl looking angry.

"Well, the thing is that he didn't know what he did, and didn't even see me." Said Magnus as he look at Cheryl.” I don’t even know why.”

That got Cheryl, Toni, Maia, Ginger, Tina, Clary, and Simon to feel really bad for Magnus and Clary sit next to him and hugs him. Meanwhile Alec got his stuff ready and started to go to the cafeteria where his siblings and gang are waiting for him.

"We are going to beat Archie and his gang again." Said Alec as he smirk." I mean, we are unstoppable, and we can't be beat ever."

"I can't believe that you are wasting your time with Alec Lightwood." Said a voice in the auditorium.

Then apparently Alec have stop from the moment when he have heard a voice that mention his names, and then he look at confused a bit.

"What was that?" Asked Alec as he look at the doors to the auditorium.

Then Alec started to go inside the auditorium and he saw Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia with Cheryl, Toni, Ginger, and Tina up at the stage, then he started to hide somewhere so they won't see him, and then he listen to their conversation.

"I don't understand why you are wasting your time trying to talk to the Alec." Said Cheryl as she look at Magnus." He never care about nerds, he only talk to people who are popular like him and his siblings, and he act like the unpopular people are not there."

"Yeah, he have always give the cold shoulder to every unpopular students in the school." Said Toni as she roll her eyes." No matter how hard they want to talk or be nice to him, Alec always seem to ignore them and he only cares about winning competitions."

"We can quite easily believe that." Said Clary as she roll her eyes.

“I don’t think that’s even possible.” Said Magnus as he look at Cheryl.

"Ah, but remember my dear, even Alec Lightwood have his own scams." Said Cheryl as she explains.

"What do you mean by scams Cheryl?" Said Magnus as he looks at Cheryl.

"I mean that apparently Alec Lightwood always focusing on his popularity and winning competition." Said Cheryl as she look at Magnus." So, why do you even bother trying to talk to Alec?"

"Well, I just want to talk to him and maybe ask him to hangout with." Said Magnus as he look at Cheryl." But he never seem to notice me."

"Oh please, the Alec Lightwood is nothing but a heartless guy." Said Tina as she roll her eyes.

"Yeah, the Lightwood family are known as the family that care about their reputation and their popularity." Said Ginger as she explains.

"No matter what you do Magnus, he would never notice you." Said Toni as she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah Magnus, besides he never noticed you ever since during freshman year.” Said Cheryl as she got up.” Does he always ignore, or does he always think that you are not worth it?”

"Wait, how did you know that?" Asked Magnus as he look at Cheryl.

"Cause the Alec Lightwood we know. . ." Said Cheryl as she started to walk to the middle of the stage.

"He’s a lone wolfs that care for himself!" Said Ginger as she explains.

"He’s a selfish guy that doesn’t care about the unpopular!" Said Tina as she explains.

“Yes, apparently Alec Lightwood isn’t the kind of guy who likes to come out of the closet, because he’s much of a coward to be proud of his sexuality.” Said Cheryl Blossom as she explains.” I mean, how many guys you seen Alec be with?”

“I seen him with guys.” Said Magnus as he look at Cheryl.

“But what I mean is, do you even seen him dating other guys?” Asked Cheryl as she raised her eyebrow.

“Well. . . I kinda. . . No, I don’t see him dating guys.” Said Magnus as he give up.

“That’s my point, Alec Lightwood never dates any other guys, he’s just too afraid to come out Magnus.” Said Cheryl as she explains.

“Yeah, he’s too proud of his popularity and always winning these stupid competitions.” Said Ginger as she explains.

“Yeah Magnus, we kinda feel like you are just wasting your time trying to talk to Alec Lightwood.” Said Tina as she looks at Magnus.

“What we are trying to say Magnus, is that apparently we don’t want to see you get hurt, and we don’t want you to waste your time trying to ask Alec to hangout with you.” Said Cheryl as she looks at Magnus.” All we can say is that Alec is just too much of a coward to even come out.”

Then after Cheryl have finished that sentence, Magnus look at Cheryl as he have felt like that maybe she is right, Alec is so popular that they don't notice them since freshman year of high school, and he’s too proud to admit that he’s gay.

"Maybe you're right Cheryl." Said Magnus as he look at Cheryl." Maybe I might've waste my time trying to talk to Alec, I mean he is popular, Emile I’m just a nerd, well I am a bit popular, but he still doesn’t notice me."

That got Clary, Maia, and Simon to get really shock at what Magnus have said, even Alec was also really shock that they even said it, it's true that he is popular, but he never ignore unpopular, at least he thought he never did.

"Told you so, I'm just looking out for you, Alec Lightwood only cares about his popularity and winning competition." Said Cheryl as she look at Magnus." He doesn’t even know that you are there because you are a nerd and they ignore nerds."

“Well, even though you are nerd, many people always notice you, because of your a bit popular, but that’s besides the point.” Said Toni as she looks at Magnus.

"I know that now, and I feel like I’m wasting my time." Said Magnus as he feels so upset." I still think I’ve waste my time trying to talk to Alec cause he's to proud and might as well stay inside the closet since he's afraid to admit he's gay."

"You're right about that Magnus, I just wanted to look after you because I don't what you to get hurt." Said Cheryl as she smiles." In fact, we all don't want you to get heartbroken."

"Yeah, Alec Lightwood only cares about himself and only talk to other students who are like him, he doesn’t talk to the unpopular." Said Toni as she look at Magnus." Heck, he doesn’t even invite them to one of his parties."

"I guess you're right Cheryl." Said Magnus as be looks at Cheryl.

"I know I am Magnus, I'm just looking out for you, now we have to go." Said Cheryl as she smiles." We need to check something’s before we need to go to our next class."

"Okay, thanks for the talk Cheryl." Said Magnus as he look at Cheryl.

Cheryl smile at them as she hugs Magnus, then she left with Toni, Tina, and Ginger, then as they left, Magnus look at the ground and felt sad about what Cheryl said about the Alec Lightwoods and thought that she's right, then Maia started to speak.

"Okay Magnus, Cheryl is always wrong about everything she says to us. . ." Said Maia till she pause for a bit." Okay. . . Technically she can be right about anything. . . But you can't actually believe her."

"Why shouldn't I Maia?" Asked Magnus as he look at Maia." Cheryl is right, I mean ever since during freshman year, I really wanted to talk to Alec Lightwood and ask him if he wanted to hangout with, but no matter what, he just ignore me, like I’m invisible and he only focused on his popularity."

When they have said that, it got Clary, Simon, and Maia to get really shock at what Magnus is saying, even Alec were also so shock at what Magnus is even saying. Then Magnus took out a flyer that says about an opening to a nightclub party at the pandemonium.

"And besides, I was planning on asking him if he wanted to go with me to this nightclub party at the pandemonium this Saturday night." Said Magnus as he look at the flyer." I mean, I wanted to ask Alec out, cause even though he is serious all the time, I can see that he is so sweet and cares for his family."

When Magnus said that, it got Alec to get shock that Magnus saw him for what he is on the inside, you see what nobody knows is that all his life's, Alec have never thought that there is someone that would see the real him inside.

"But you know what, he’s never going to notice me anyway, so what’s the point of even going to this party." Said Magnus as he feel upset.

"What, Magnus you have been planning on going to this party since the flyer has been posted." Said Maia as she look at Magnus.

"I know, but apparently I’ve been trying to ask Alec if he wants to go, and yet he doesn’t even notice me." Said Magnus as he look at his friends." I mean just today I was going to ask Alec, but he walk past me and push me away."

Once Magnus said that, it got Alec to get shock that he wanted to ask him to out this party, and he remember what had really happen during after his basketball game and felt a bit guilty of what he did. Then Magnus took one last look at the flyer, and he did something that shock Clary, Simon, Maia and Alec.

Magnus have ripped up the flyer into little pieces and they fall to the ground, and it got Clary, Simon, Maia and Alec to get really shock at what Magnus have just did.

"Woah, I can't believe that you actually did that Magnus." Said Maia as she looks at Magnus.

“I can’t actually believe it!” Said Simon in shock.

“Yeah Magnus, why would you do that?” Asked Clary as she look at Magnus in shock.

"Why shouldn't I, Cheryl is right, Alec cares about popularity and winning competition, he doesn’t even notice nerds like me guys." Said Magnus as he feels upset." I mean I tried to ask him out, and he just ignore me, let’s just get to our classes."

Then Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia all started to go to their classes, then Clary, Simon Maia look at the ripped flyer one last time and feel bad for Magnus, and they all left. Then after a few seconds later, Alec came out of his hiding place, then he went up to the stage, and l pick up some of ripped pieces of the flyer.

"I can't believe that Magnus Bane wanted me to ask me to go with him to party, and now he doesn't even want to go, and it's all because of Cheryl Blossom." Said Alec as he feel so now." I can't believe she say those things about me, and he actually believe her, and now I don't have a chance with Magnus, I can't believe she said that I was a coward and that hide in the closet and think that I can't come out."

Then Alec starts to get so angry that Cheryl Blossom have said those things about him, but he’s really m upset that Magnus was about to ask him to go to a party, but after what Cheryl told him, now he decided not to go to the party and forget about him.

What anyone doesn’t know is that Alec Lightwood, the oldest of the Lightwood siblings, and the most popular guy in Alicante High School, has a massive big crush on Magnus Bane. Alec doesn't really show it to anyone, but deep down inside, he fell in love with Magnus since freshman year.

Alec have admire at how Magnus is so smart and talented while he is as kind as anyone could ever imagine, he like how Magnus helped out others whenever they have problems. He also love how Magnus sing and dance, he had always been since he first lay eyes on him. He was even impress at how smart he is and how he always love to learn about the solar systems and the planets, since astronomy is Magnus’s favorite subject.

But what made Alec really like Magnus so much was that Magnus didn't care what he really is, and that he is proud to be bisexual, and that he didn't care if he dates both boy and girl. Alec have also like how beautiful Magnus is with or without makeup, and ever wonder how he has such beauty, even has great taste in clothes.

Alec have always had a crush on Magnus from the moment he saw him and wanted to go up to him and ask him out on a date, but the problem was that apparently since Magnus was also a popular nerd in Alicante High School, Alec doesn’t know if Magnus even notice him or wanted to talk to him.

So he thought that if he continued to be popular and win at every competition against his rival gang, he would be able to get Magnus’s attention and he might ask him to go out with him, but he didn't know was that he like them and never noticed it.

And now after what Cheryl have told Magnus that it's a waste of time trying to talk to him, he decided to not even want to this party that he wanted to ask Alec to, and now Alec lost his chance with Magnus, and he is angry that Cheryl Blossom is the one who made that happen.

“I can’t believe that Cheryl Blossom, after classes are over, I’m going to give her a piece of my mind.” Said Alec in anger.

Then Alec starts to grab his stuff and meet up with his siblings and gang at the cafeteria, still looking really upset after what had happen. Then after a few hours later, classes were all over and some students all went while some stay and go to their after school activities. Meanwhile Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have exited out if their last class.

“Magnus, are you really going to listen to Cheryl about what she say?” Asked Clary as she looks at Magnus.” I know that she’s my cousin and wants to protect us, but do you really think about listening to her?”

"I swear, when I get my hands on Cheryl Blossom, she's going to regret it!" Said Alec in anger." She may have mess with us me the time, but she really cross the line this time!"

The Alec turn to see Cheryl at her locker with Toni, Tina and Ginger, smiling at each other and talk about something. As soon as Alec saw Cheryl at her locker, all he could feel inside of him is so much anger inside of him, and then he stomp towards her, and then he slam her locker door shut hard, which have got their attention.

"Well what do you know, Alec Lightwood, to what do we own this honor?" Asked Cheryl as she smirks.

"Cut the shit Cheryl Blossom, we are about to have a smack down, and you are not going to like my bad side!" Said Alec in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Cheryl as she look at her girlfriend and smirk.

"Don't you dare play stupid with us Cheryl Blossom!" Said Alec in anger." I saw you talking to Magnus, and what you said is not acceptable!"

"Oh, you were spying on us, that's kind of a shock." Said Toni as she smirks.” Coming from the most popular boy, more like a stalker.”

"Ha ha ha, good one TT!" Said Cheryl as she smirks.

"Thanks babe." Said Toni as she smiles.

"Okay, don't play stupid Cheryl Blossom, what you said to Magnus about me being a coward and staying hidden in the closet is unacceptable!" Said Alec in anger.” I can’t believe that you said that to him.

"Oh please, classy as always Alec Lightwood, you never seem to notice Magnus Bane at all." Said Cheryl as she look at Alec.” I mean, you never even stop to even talk to him.”

"That doesn't matter Cheryl, you knew that I had a crush on Magnus since freshman year, and I have been trying to get his attention to notice me!" Said Alec in anger and glare at Cheryl." But after what you said to him, now I won't have that chance!"

"Oh really, that’s what Magnus has been trying to, but since you were so focus on your popularity and winning competition, you don't seem to care that he’s even there" Said Cheryl as she crosses her arms." I only wanted to protect them from getting their hearts broken."

"But what you said about me is wrong Cheryl, and now because of you, I don’t have a chance with Magnus!" Said Alec in anger.

Then Izzy, Jace, and their gang have came to the hallways with their rival gang looking for Alec, and they saw Alec with Cheryl, Toni, Ginger, and Tina and they all go to them as Izzy and Jace go to Alec.

“Alec, there you are, I thought we all agree that we are going to the gym so we could do our rematch.” Said Izzy as she smiles.

“Not now Izzy!” Shouted Alec in anger and cause everyone to be surprised.

“Woah, Alec are you okay?” Asked Jace in shock.

“Yeah, no offense dude, but we never seen you like this.” Said Archie as he look at Alec.

“Well, I’m sorry if I’m angry, but it seem that apparently Cheryl Blossom here said something to Magnus that she should’ve said!” Said Alec in anger.” Apparently she’s acting like a ass right now!”

"Ha, that's just really rich Alec Lightwood." Said Cheryl as she rolled her eyes." Just curious, were you about to come out, or are you just nothing but a homophobic coward?"

When Cheryl have said that, it got everyone to gasp in shock at what Cheryl have said to Alec, even her girlfriend Toni is shock at that and a bit impressed at what she said. But apparently Alec was so angry at what Cheryl that he glared at Cheryl with so much rage.

"Excuse me?!" Said Alec in anger.

"I'm just saying, Magnus was proud of himself for who he is, but you of course are to much of a coward to come out and I can't even imagine at how you could be able to handle yourself." Said Cheryl as she smirk at Alec.” Besides, Magnus is just wasting his time trying to talk to you, I don’t even know what he ever seen in a homophobe coward like you.”

"THAT'S IT!" Shouted Alec in anger and throw his bag on the ground.

Then all of a sudden, Alec started to tackled Cheryl to the ground, much to the everyone’s surprise and shock, and then Cheryl started to slap and punch Alec in anger as she try to get Alec off of her.

"HEY, GET OFF OF ME YOU JERK!" Said Cheryl in anger as she kept on punching and slapping Alec.

"Hey, off of my girlfriend!" Shouted Toni as she tried get Alec off of Cheryl and look at the others." Hey, don’t just stand there, someone help me!"

Then Archie and Jace snap out of their thoughts and tried help Toni getting Alec off of Cheryl, but Alec was so strong that he just push them away and kept fighting Cheryl, apparently things started to get a bit ugly while the others were all watching Alec and Cheryl fighting.

"Should we do something?" Asked Ginger looking a bit worried.

"Well, not yet, let's just enjoy the show." Said Tina as she look at Ginger.

“Are you guys crazy, someone better stop them before the principal comes!” Said Izzy as she look worried.

Meanwhile down at the hallways to the entrance, Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia were still walking after their class and as they all walk down the hallways, Clary, Simon, and Clary all look at Magnus and started to speak.

"Magnus, what are you going to do now that you don’t want to take Cheryl’s advice?" Asked Maia as she look at Magnus.

"Of course you guys, I mean I know Alec has never notice me before." Said Magnus as he smiles." But I decided that I'm not going to give up on trying to talk to Alec."

"Wow, really guys, what made you guys change your mind?" Asked Clary as she look at Magnus.

"Well, I know that Cheryl is trying to protect us cause she’s like a big sister to us, even though she’s your cousin Biscuit, but maybe I shouldn't just give up like that." Said Magnus as he look at her friends.

That got Clary, Simon, Maia to smile at Magnus that he won't give up, and then as they all walk down the hallways, they all started to hear some banging sounds coming from the other side of the hallways, which have got them a bit confused.

"What was that?" Asked Simon looking confused.

“I don’t know, but it kinda sounds like a fight is going on.” Said Clary as she looks at Simon.

"I think it's coming from over there." Said Maia as she points at the other side of the hallway.

Then Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia have all started to g to where the sound is coming from, and then as they arrived, they saw Alec fighting with Cheryl, while the others try everything they could to stop the fight, and they were really shock at what they are seeing.

"Oh my god, what going on with them?" Asked Magnus in shock.

"I don't know, but this can't be good at all." Said Maia looking worried.

“Why is my cousin Cheryl fighting with Alec?!” Asked Clary in shock.

“I don’t know, but from the looks of this, something tells me that she must’ve done something to anger Alec.” Said Simon as he look at the fight.

Alec and Cheryl kept on fighting each other while the others tried to stop the fight, but apparently they couldn’t be able to break the fight and Alec starts to pull Cheryl hair as Cheryl punches Alec right at the face.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT CHERYL BLOSSOM!" Shouted Alec in anger." BECAUSE OF YOU, NOW I WON’T EVER HAVE A CHANCE WITH MAGNUS!"

"WELL, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE WITH MAGNUS SINCE YOU NEVER NOTICE THEM YOU HOMOPHOBIC COWARD!" Shouted Cheryl in anger.

“THAT’S IT, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Shouted Alec in anger.

Then as Cheryl and Alec kept on fighting, Magnus knows that this won’t go well, so he ask Clary to hold his bag and then he went to fight and try to stop it, of course Clary, Simon, and Maia tried to stop him but apparently Magnus wanted to stop the fight, but as soon as Magnus got to them, Alec wasn't paying at all, that he punched Magnus so hard, that he hit the lockers, and fell to the ground.

"Magnus!" Shouted Clary as she, Simon, and Maia runs to him.

Apparently Alec and Cheryl have stop fighting as soon as Clary have said Magnus’s name, and they along with the others turn to see Magnus, when they saw Magnus, box cheek had a bruise and his forehead is bleeding a bit. Then Principal Imogen came to the scene and starts to look suspicious.

“What’s going on here?!” Asked Principal Imogen as she frown.

"It was all Cheryl Blossom's fault!" Said Alec as he glared at Cheryl.

"What, your the one who tackle me in the first place!" Said Cheryl as she glared at Alec.

"Enough you two!" Said Principal Imogen and she saw Magnus bleeding.

“I’m okay, but Principal Imogen, it wasn’t there fault.” Said Magnus as he tried to defend Cheryl and Alec.

“That’s okay Magnus, I think I already seen enough.” Said Principal Imogen as she raise her hand.

“But. . .” Said Clary as she tried to speak.

"I said that’s okay, now Magnus Bane go to the nurse so you can heal that injury, and as for you Cheryl Blossom and Alec Lightwood, I want you two in my office now." Said Principal Imogen as she look at Cheryl and Alec.

That got everyone to get really shock at what Principal Imogen have said, but Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Maia starts to go to the nurse office to heal Magnus’s wound, while Alec and Cheryl follow Principal Imogen to the principal office, and they kept on glaring each other. Meanwhile at the nurse’s office, Magnus is sitting down while Clary, Simon, and Maia are healing his wounds and then Simon started to speak.

“I can’t believe that just happen, I mean I never seen Alec Lightwood fight like that before.” Said Simon as he still look shock.

“Tell me about it, I have never seen Alec that angry.” Said Clary as she heals Magnus’s wound.” How are you Magnus?”

“I’m fine, thank you Biscuit.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Well, your injuries are now heal, we should go home now.” Said Clary as she look at her friends.

“Actually, I’m going to get a smoothie after everything that has happen.” Said Magnus as he got up and grab his stuff.

“Do you want us to come with you Magnus?” Asked Simon as he look at Magnus.

“No, it’s okay guys, I just need to be alone for now.” Said Magnus as he smiles.

Then Magnus grab his backpack and leaves the school while Clary, Simon, and Maia all left to go home for the day. Magnus walks to the cafe thinking about if Alec is okay during that with Cheryl, and hope that things are okay now.

Alec, Izzy, and Jace are walking back home from school after that big fight Alec had with Cheryl. Alec was still angry at what Cheryl said about him to Magnus, sure he was popular and always win competition, but he doesn’t ignore people who aren’t like him or popular, and respects them.

Alec wanted to wait for the right moment to ask Magnus out on a date, but now after what Cheryl have done, he feel like he lost his chance with Magnus and he blames Cheryl for this, and he was never this angry like that before.

“I can’t believe that Cheryl Blossom!” Said Alec in anger.

“You can’t believe it, Alec what were you thinking, you tackle Cheryl in the first place!” Said Jace as he look at Alec.” Okay I’ll admit, that was kinda amazing, but still Alec you almost got yourself suspended or worse, you could’ve been expelled!”

“Yeah Alec, you’re just lucky you haven’t!” Said Izzy as she look worried.” I mean, you couldn’t been in real trouble!”

“Who cares anyone?!” Said Alec as he snapped in anger.

That got Jace and Izzy to get shock at Alec’s temper, they have never seen him like this before, not since when their father Robert Lightwood has an affair with another women behind their mothers back.

Before when Alec and his sibling were born, their mother Maryse has a loving relationship with Robert Lightwood. Robert Lightwood is one of the most respectful and most important member of the Lightwood family. He always brings honor to the family and work as hard as anyone could imagine. They at Alicante High School, and became good friends, till they began to date and Robert ask Maryse to marry him.

Maryse accept it and got married after they graduated and they happily together, then they have their first born son which is Alec, had their second born which is Izzy, and adopted Jace when he was ten years old. It was all normal and they became a happy family.

But as time went on, Maryse and Roberts relationship went a bit horrible and bitter, they would fight so much over something they couldn't agree on, and Maryse doesn't know why Robert acted like that. Then she found out that Robert was having an affair with another woman behind her back and he wanted to leave Maryse and her kids to be with her.

But when Maryse got pregnant again with Max, Robert change and decided to stay with Maryse and stop his affair, and when Max was born they became a happy family again. But after when Max turn five years old, Maryse realize that nothing changed and Robert continue having his affair with his mistress and treated his children horribly and expecting them to be perfect and not shame the Lightwood name.

Robert pressure Alec, Jace, and Izzy to be perfect, but Robert puts more pressure on Alec, when he came out that he's gay, his mother and siblings accept him, but Robert didn't like it and he treats him horribly so he won’t shame the family name. Whenever he did something wrong, he will physically hurt him or hit him. Even if his siblings did something wrong, he would defend them and took the hit for them.

Maryse didn't like how Robert hurt Alec so much, and wants to protect him and her children. The only problem is that Maryse never told them about Roberts affair, because they worships Robert even if he puts pressure on them, she could bare it but it will destroy them. But Roberts secret affair didn't last much longer when they were in high school.

One day when Alec, Jace, and Izzy were in their sophomore year in high school, they were about to go back home, till Alec saw Robert walking down the sidewalk going somewhere, which confuses bin that he’s is going somewhere. So Alec follow him to where he was going, and saw him going to a hotel, when he enter the hotel, Alec went inside the hotel to find out what Robert is doing, and saw that he went to a night club.

So Alec sneak past the guards and saw Robert with one of his friends and the women who he has been having an affair with, and he heard Roberts opinions about him and his siblings. Robert told his friends that he despises Maryse and that he only married her to relive his family name, and that he never care for his children, he hated how he and Maryse adopted Jace and should've left him to die.

He said that he never appreciated Izzy and thinks that she is a whore and that she's ugly and never worth for boys to date, and he said that he hated Alec so much because he was gay, and believe he is a disappointment and will never be a great soldier to his eye and should’ve got him more harder.

When Robert said that, it got Alec to get upset and hurt that his own father said those horrible things, but Robert said something that made him really sad and angry at him. Robert told his friends and mistress that he hated Max from the moment he was born, and said that if Max was never born, he would've left Maryse, Alec, Jace, and Izzy a long time ago, and he kiss his mistress.

Alec was heartbroken after what Robert have said, he storm out of the hotel and went home. After Alec came back home, he told his mom and siblings of what Robert said, Jace and Izzy were heartbroken and angry, but Maryse told her children that she knew and break down crying in front of them. Alec, Jace, and Izzy hug Maryse for comfort, and realized that they can't be with Robert anymore since he was never a great father.

When Robert came back home, Maryse, Alec, Jace, and Izzy all confronted him about his affair, of course he knew that Maryse know, but he was shock that his children knew about it. He thought that Maryse told them, but they told him that they follow him and heard everything what he have said. Robert was shock and try to come up with an excuse but they won’t hear it and decided that they don't want him near them, their mother, or their little brother Max anymore.

So Maryse decided to get a divorce with Robert and kick him out of the house for good. After the divorced was signed, Maryse inherited all the money and business and Robert gets nothing in return after what he had done to the Lightwood Family name, she was happy that her children are now happy.

But apparently Alec was still angry at his father for how he treated him, that he trains harder to become strong and protect his siblings and mother. Since then Alec never has the time to go out on a date or have a relationship, but he still has his eyes for Magnus and tries to gain his attention.

Then after a few minutes later, the Lightwood siblings have arrived at their family residence mansion, as they went inside to the living room, they saw their mother Maryse standing in the living room while Max is watching tv, then Max saw his siblings and runs up to them.

"Alec, Izzy, Jace, welcome home." Said Max as he hugs Alec." How was school?"

“It was okay.” Said Jace as he smiles.

“Welcome back home, Jace and Izzy, take Max to the kitchen for ice cream, I need to talk to Alec alone.” Said Maryse as she look at Alec.

Jace and Izzy both look at each other knowing why Maryse wants to talk to Alec, so they both took Max to the kitchen and Alec frowned what his mom wanted to talk to him after what happen today.

“Let me guess, Principal Imogen called you?” Asked Alec as he frowned.

“Yes she did, now Alec I’m not angry at you or going to yell at you, I just want to know why you tackled Cheryl Blossom like that.” Said Maryse as she look at Alec with concerned.” I’m going to be honest with you Alec, I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“Well, I’ll tell you why, because Cheryl Blossom deserve it after what had happen, and now because of her, I lost my one chance with happiness!” Shouted Alec in angry.

Maryse was taken back when Alec yelled, and before she could say anything, she saw the look on Alec’s face and that’s when she realized that something had happen and he must of overheard something that’s about him.

"Oh dear, I know that look, I haven’t seen you like this since you caught your father’s affair, what really happen Alec?" Asked Maryse as she look at Alec with a worry look.

"Well, I was about to meet the gang at the cafeteria to to get a smoothie, after we win our basketball game from our rival gang." Said Alec as explains." And before I was about to go meet themI heard Cheryl, her girlfriend, and her minions talking to Magnus Bane."

"Okay I’m still a little confused about this situation Alec, what's the problem exactly?" Asked Maryse as she look confused.

"The problem was that apparently Magnus Bane was going to ask me out a date to this party." Said Alec as he throw his bag.

"Oh, well that's really great Alec." Said Maryse as she smile till frown a bit." But what's the problem with that, I'm not seeing how it could be a big problem Alec?"

"Here's the problem mom, apparently he was going to ask me, but apparently Cheryl told him that I only care about my popularity and winning competition, and that I don’t about nerds." Said Alec as he stomps around in anger." She and her friends told him that it's a waste of time trying to ask me, out on a date."

"Oh, I think I see now." Said Maryse as she understands.

"And the worst part is that Magnus, actually believe her, and decided not to ask me out!" Said Alec as he look really angry." And now because of Cheryl Blossom, I have lost my chance with Magnus!"

"Oh Alec, I'm sure everything will be okay, maybe there other guys you can go out with." Said Maryse as she smiles.

"Mom, I don’t want to date other guys, I wanted to date Magnus Bane!" Said Alec as he feel upset and feels angry." And now thanks to Cheryl, I don’t have that chance anymore!"

"Well Alec, maybe there is a reason for that, what did you hear during their conversation?" Asked Maryse as she look at Alec.

"Well, I overheard that Magnus was going to ask me out on a date, but I walk past him and push him roughly at the floor." Said Alec as he explains.” And I didn’t even apologize or notice him.”

"Is that true Alec?" Asked Maryse as she look at Alec.

"Well, yeah." Said Alec as he look guilty.

Then when Maryse have saw how guilty Alec look, she finally realized why, she knew how Alec, Jace, and Izzy are so focused on their popularity, their studies, and winning competition, that sometimes they don't know that they're some people who care about them in the inside.

"It can’t be that awful Alec." Said Maryse as she look at Alec.

"It is awful mom, I was so selfish that I didn't know what had happen, and now I have lost my chance with Magnus Bane now!" Said Alec in frustration.

“Well, maybe Cheryl has a point of what she said.” Said Maryse as she look worried.

“Are you taking Cheryl’s side?!” Shouted Alec in anger.

“No alec, I’m not taking anyone side, what I’m trying is that you have the right to be angry at Cheryl, but does have one point about something.” Said Maryse as she explains.” You haven’t actually go out with anyone since when you found out about your fathers affair, and you haven’t actually dated.”

“I know that mom, but I have been trying to, but who cares anyway, my life sucks no!” Shouted Alec in anger.

But before Maryse could try to reason with Alec, he started to storm out of the house and shut the door loudly, which made Maryse wince a bit and feels bad for her son. Then Jace and Izzy came into the living room and go to their mother.

“Hey mom.” Said Izzy as she look at Maryse.

“Oh Jace, Izzy, how much did you hear that?” Asked Maryse as she look concerned.

“A lot mom, on a scale of one to teen, how mad is Alec?” Asked Jace as he look at Maryse.

“Off the charts, I’ve never seen your brother this angry.” Said Maryse as she look worried.

“Should we go after him?” Asked Izzy as she look concerned.

“No, we should leave him alone for a while, he’s already angry enough as he is, he should calm down for a while.” Said Maryse as she look at Izzy and Jace.

Jace and Izzy wanted to refuse and go after Alec, but they knew that Alec needed time to calm down, so they let it go and all hope that Alec will soon calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is next.


	3. The Nerd and the Jock Night Alone Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of “ The Nerd and the Jock Night Alone” where Alec and Magnus are now a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part 2

Magnus was sitting at a table in Café Angelique having his usual mocha cafe and reading his favorite astronomy book. He was still shock about what had happen with the fight with Cheryl and Alec and still feels jumpy about the injury he had when Alec have pushed him away and he had hit him.

Magnus still feel a bit upset after the injury he had, but then he remembered that it wasn't Alec fault because his anger clouded him, and he knew he didn't mean it. As he sips his drink, he looks outside of the window and saw many people walking down the sidewalks and smiles at them and looks back at his book.

"This is kinda relaxing, I could clear my mind about what had happen today." Said Magnus as he smiles.

As he reads his book, he starts to rememberedthe big fight Alec and Cheryl had and felt a bit unsettled about it. He saw Alec Lightwood fight many times when there are competitions, but he never pick a fight like that before. Magnus didn't understand why Alec was so angry all of a sudden.

Since freshman year, he never seen Alec angry or tackled anyone before, but he did remember the one time Alec was angry when he found out about his fathers affair and kick him out. Magnus know that Alec and his siblings had a rough relationship with their father, because he was never around.

That's what made Magnus attracted to Alec, even thought their father is never around, Alec was always there for his siblings whenever they had problems and help his mother. Then as Magnus finished his drink, he paid his bill, put away his stuff, and left the café. As Magnus walk back home, he starts to think about Alec.

"I know Alec didn't mean to hurt me, and I know that Cheryl said that he's too focus on his popularity, but I know that's not true." Said Magnus as he walks." I mean, sure he is popular and likes winning competitions, but I know he cares for his family, so he can't just focus on his popularity."

As Magnus kept on walking, he passes by a bar and look through the window, then he stopped walking because he saw someone that look familiar sitting at one of the tables, and he saw that it was none other than Alec. Magnus was shock to see Alec in a bar and he was drinking some beer.

Then Magnus enter the bar and goes to Alec. Meanwhile at Alec's table, he was sitting down in his seat and was drinking beer for the past two hours, he was still angry after what had happen with Cheryl and couldn't seem to control his anger. Apparently he was still drinking that he didn't notice Magnus coming behind him.

"Alec?" Asked Magnus getting Alec's attention.

"Magnus, what are you doing here?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus.

"I was just walking by and saw you in this bar, I thought that I might want to check up on you." Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

"Oh really, that's really thoughtful of you." Said Alec as he felt woozy and drink another bottle of beer.

"Okay, how many beers have you been drinking?" Asked Magnus as he look concerned.

"I don't know. . . Like. . . Ten bottles." Said Alec looking drunk.

"Ten bottles?!" Said Magnus in shock." Okay, I need to take you home."

Then Magnus grab Alec's arm to got him up from his chair, then Magnus pays Alec's drinks and they went out of the bar. As Magnus led Alec out of the bar, he look up and saw that a thunderstorm is coming and Magnus realized that Alec couldn't be able to get home before it rains.

"What are you doing Magnus?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus.

"I'm taking you back to my home, clearly it's going to storm soon, and you can't make it back home." Said Magnus as he look serious.

"Oh who cares of going home. . . I don't feel like it. . . And I'm pretty sure that we can hangout here." Said Alec looking really drunk.

"Alexander, you're drunk and I'm pretty sure that you don't want to get sick during the storm." Said Magnus as he tried to drag Alec back to his home.

"Wait." Said Alec as feel a bit sick in his stomach.

"What's wrong Alec?" Asked Magnus as he look worried.

"I don't feel too good." Said Alec as he was about to throw up.

"Oh no, not at me." Said Magnus as he push Alec close to a dumpster.

Then Alec started to puke out all the beer he had been drinking from the bar, and Magnus can't help but feel a bit disgusted of what is happen, but he was also sorry for Alec that he was drunk about something, and then Alec stop vomiting.

"Are you okay now, Alec?" Asked Magnus as he look concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay now." Said Alec as he still felt dizzy.

"No your not Alec, okay we got to go back to my house before it. . ." Said Magnus as it began to rain." Before it begins to rain."

Then Alec and Magnus both started to ran towards the building where Magnus's loft is, after a few minutes later, they have arrived at the building a bit wet, but Alec felt a little better from the rain, then they went to the elevator to get to Magnus's apartment.

After a few seconds later, they have arrived at Magnus's apartment and Alec got really impressed at how big and luxurious the loft is with all the expensive and beautiful furniture.

"Wow, this is a really nice place." Said Alec in surprise.

"Thank you, my father bought this loft for me since I started freshman year." Said Magnus as he smiles." He's really rich and wanted to make sure that I get anything I want, even though he goes overboard."

"But still, it's really amazing here." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Thank you, now lets get you to the shower, because I'm pretty sure you don't sick in those wet clothes." Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

Magnus took Alec to the bathroom so that Alec can take a shower, as they enter Alec was shock and amazed at the inside of the bathroom, it has a marble sink on the walls, a glass shower at the right side of the wall, and at the left side of the bathroom is a large square bathtub on the wall.

"Wow, now this is a nice bathroom!" Said Alec in amazement and starts to feel dizzy.

"Why thank you, but you can compliment it later after you took a shower, I mean seriously you smell like alcohol right now." Said Magnus as he come back in with a fresh new pair of clothes for Alec." I got you a fresh pair of clothes to change, they are the right size for you."

"Thank you." Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

"Your welcome Alec, then after you finished showering, I got something that might help you with your headache." Said Magnus as he smiles.

Magnus place the pair of clothes down at the toilet seat and leaving Alec alone, as the bathroom door closed, Alec took off his clothes and starts to turn on the water and took his shower. As Alec washes himself, he blush a bit at how he would resemble taking a shower with Magnus, but he shook it off a bit as he continues to clean himself. A few minutes later, Alec finished showering and he dry himself and got changed.

He's now wearing a dark blue silk shirt with long sleeves and has black sweatpants on, as he was about to go out, he grab Magnus's shampoo bottle and was amazed at how good it smell, then he exited out of the bathroom and met Magnus in his bedroom.

"Alec, how are you feeling now?" Asked Magnus as he look at Alec.

"I'm feeling fine now, I have to admit your bathroom is really nice." Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus." And by the way, your shampoo. . ."

"Is something wrong with my shampoo Alec?" Asked Magnus as he look at Alec.

"Uh, no, it's actually way better than what I have back at my home." Said Alec as he smiles." Where do you buy it?"

"I didn't buy it, I brew it myself." Said Magnus as he smile." It's a special blend of Indian sandalwood that I started mixing in the science lab."

"Wow, you made that Magnus?" Asked Alec in amazement. 

"Of course, mixing a bit of science chemical is like mixing some potions is like the cornerstone of the warlock arts back then." Said Magnus as he smiles." And I may be a nerd, but I can be very creative."

"Wow, if you can make a science proof chemical that can help with your body and hair, why do you go through the trouble?" Asked Alec as he look Magnus.

"Because I enjoy taking showers." Said Magnus as he smiles." And I like to look good."

"Wow, if you're not too busy, can you brew me a bottle?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus.

"Sure, I would like to do that." Said Magnus as he smiles and Alec sits next to Magnus.

"This is a really nice apartment you have Magnus." Said Alec as he look around the room.

"Thank you, my father bought it for me since my middle school year." Said Magnus as he smiles and grabs a pill and a glass of water next at the bed stand." Here you go, it's to help with your dizziness."

Alec thanked Magnus and he took the pill as he drink the water, after a few minutes later, Alec started to feel better and his head wasn't pounding anymore, and he smile at Magnus.

"Thanks Magnus, I really needed that." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Your welcome Alec." Said Magnus as he smile.

As Magnus was about to speak, he wince a bit as he remembered his injury from his forehead, and place his hand gently on his forehead and touch the injury. Alec saw Magnus's forehead and remembered the cut he got because of him, and frowned at the sight of it and looks at Magnus.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry about that I did that to you." Said Alec as he look upset.

"It's okay Alexander." Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

"No it's not okay Magnus, I was blinded with anger while I was fighting with Cheryl Blossom and I took my anger out on you." Said Alec as he frowns a bit and looks at Magnus." And what's worst, today I ignore you, and push you away without even saying sorry to you."

"Well, to be really honest, you're not wrong about that, it still kinda hurts thought." Said Magnus as he look a bit upset." But now that you bring that up, I want to know something Alec, why did you fight Cheryl, you never do anything like that."

"Because I was so angry at her for what she did." Said Alec as he look a bit angry.

"Why were you angry Alec and what did Cheryl do you make you this angry?" Asked Magnus as he look concerned.

"Today during the afternoon, I kinda spy on you and Cheryl talking in the auditorium." Said Alec as he frown a bit." And apparently I heard the conversation you two were having."

"You heard us?" Asked Magnus in shock.

"Yeah, I heard everything what Cheryl said and I was angry, but you want to know what made me more angry?" Asked Alec as he look angry like before." Hearing all those things that Cheryl said about me and you actually believe her!"

"Well, to be really honest Alec, I did want to ask you out so many times, but you always ignore me and acted like I wasn't there." Said Magnus as he feels upset.

"But I can't believe that you actually believe Cheryl and especially since I have a crush on you!" Said Alec as he still look upset.

When Alec have said that, it cause Magnus to gasp in shock, since freshman year, he never seen Alec developing feelings towards anyone, and now here he is telling his true feelings towards him, and couldn't believe it with his own ears.

"Wait a minute. . . You have a crush on me?" Asked Magnus as still look shock." Since when?"

"Since the first time I saw you during middle school, I had a crush on you from the moment I saw you, and I wanted to tell you how I feel." Said Alec as he explains.

"But if you had a crush on me since middle school?" Asked Magnus as he look at Alec.

"Yes Magnus, the thing is that even though you're a nerd, your the most popular nerd that everyone want to hangout with, your gorgeous and smart." Said Alec a great look at Magnus." The one thing that I was so attracted to you was that you were proud of your sexuality, and that makes me attracted to you Magnus."

"Really?" Asked Magnus is in shock.

"Yes Magnus, but everyone wanted to be with you and they all seem to be brave enough to have the courage to ask you out, and I felt like that I don't have that chance." Said Alec as he feels upset." So I thought that if I can continue my popularity, you will notice me, but still I feel I'm just useless."

"You wanted to go out with me?" Asked Magnus in shock." But, why didn't you just tell me how you feel?"

"Because when your popular Magnus, everyone expected you to be with the people who are just like you." Said Alec as he look upset." I was so afraid that if I come up to you and confess, you'll reject me, I loved you from the moment I saw you Magnus, and I wanted to prove myself to you, and I'm so sorry Magnus."

That got Magnus to get shock and understand why Alec does these things, he now understands that Alec does have feelings for, its just that he's scared that he might reject him and try to prove himself, then Magnus grabbed Magnus's hand and holds them gently, which cause Alec to look at him shock.

"Alec, it's okay." Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

"No it's not Magnus, I hurt you in the gym when you were coming up to talk to me, and I didn't apologize to you." Said Alec as he felt upset.

Magnus saw how much Alec is sorry for what he did to him today, then he sit closer to Alec, then he hold his hands gently which cause Alec to get shock at how Magnus is holding his hands, and Magnus started to speak.

"Alec it's okay, I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

"But Magnus. . ." Said Alec as he still look upset.

"Alec, please let me talk." Said Magnus as he look at Alec." The thing is that I know that you didn't mean to hurt me, I know that you were having a hard time trying to come out when you kicked your father out for having an affair with another women and hurting you."

"How do you know that?" Asked Alec as he look shock, he never mention his father to anyone.

"I remember during our freshman year, everyone knows that your father was having an affair behind your mothers back and hurts you so much." Said Magnus as he looks at Alec." I felt really sorry for you and your sibling that you had a horrible father like that, and that I couldn't believe that an amazing person like you could even have a father like Robert."

"You think I'm amazing Magnus?" Asked Alec as he blushes.

"Of course Alec, you may not this, but you're amazing and smart, and most importantly, you care about your family, and that's what I really admire about you." Said Magnus as he smiles." You were always there for your family whenever your father couldn't, that's what made me admire you."

"Really?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus.

"Really Alec." Said Magnus as he smiles." You are an amazing person."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone ever said about me." Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus." All my life I was too afraid to date because of what my father did, but I never knew you actually care for me."

"Of course I do Alec, I care about how you feel and how much you work so hard in school, I don't even care if your popular or not." Said Magnus as she look at Alec." You are the most amazing person I've ever met, and I'm glad that you're here."

That got Alec to smile at Magnus and gently holds Magnus hand in his hands, as he was also happy to be with Magnus as well, and that he's finally with the person he fell in love with, then Alec place his hands on Magnus's cheek and strokes it gently, and Magnus smile a bit.

"Did I ever told you that you look beautiful even without makeup on?" Asked Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

"No you didn't." Said Magnus as he smiles." And I never knew you think I'm beautiful with makeup on."

"Well, it's true Magnus." Said Alec as he smiles." I mean your gorgeous with makeup, like your some kind of angel, especially that my sister wanted to know how you can style yourself with glitter."

That cause Magnus to blush and smile at Alec's compliment, then he moves closer Alec and lays his head on Alec's shoulder, much to Alec's surprise and he smiles at Magnus as he brought him closer to his body and hug him gently.

"This feels nice." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec.

"It is." Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus." I'm really happy I'm with you."

"Me too." Said Magnus as he smiles." So, what do you want to do now, apparently you can't go home because of the storm, so what do you want to do?"

"You know, I have idea on what we could do Magnus." Said Alec as he look at Magnus." I was wondering maybe you and I could do it."

"You mean like having sex with each other?" Asked Magnus as he look nervous and shock.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus." Are you scared?"

"No, I'm not scared. . . It's just that. . . It's just that I never seen you with anybody." Said Magnus as he look at Alec a bit nervous." And I'm not really sure if your comfortable of doing this right now."

"Well, I'm comfortable now." Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

Magnus still doesn't feel like if Alec is ready for it since he has never dated anyone, Alec saw the look on Magnus's face and realize that he still feels nervous, so he took off his shirt, much to Magnus's shock seeing Alec's chest and abs and he blush a bit, then Alec pull Magnus closer to him, and they fall on the bed as Magnus is on top of Alec.

"Alec, what are you doing?" Asked Magnus in shock as he's on top of Alec.

"Here's the deal Magnus, we are going to take this as fast you want, cause you are in in charge." Said Alec as he look at Magnus." You don't have to be afraid magnus, I want you, I want this."

When Alec have said it, it got Magnus a bit nervous at first, but he saw that Alec is determined that he wanted to do it with him, he took a deep breath, then he down and kissed Alec, which Alec have kissed him back, and wrap his arms around Magnus's waist. As Magnus kissed Alec, he trace his hand down to Alec's body and race his fingers all over Alec's tattoo, which made Alec moan a bit.

As Magnus kept kissing Alec, he went down and starts sucking on Alec's neck that has the tattoo on his neck and Alec moan, then Magnus starts kissing down Alec's chest which cause Alec to moan on how Magnus is making love with his chest, and Magnus lose himself into Alec's chest hair. Then Magnus went on the left side of Alec's chest and gave a tentative bite at one of Alec's sensitive nipples, which causes Alec to arch his back a bit and gasp in pleasure.

Magnus smile at Alec as he kept sucking on his sensitive nipples, Alec moaned so much that he grab the quilt of the bed and grab it hard, and wanted to keeping feeling the pleasure. Then Magnus starts kissing down to Alec's abs and he kisses down his navel as his hands were massaging Alec's chest, and Alec moan in pleasure.

'Oh god, Magnus is so hot and amazing.' Thought Alec as he his eyes closed and moan in pleasure.' I'm finally with him now.'

As Magnus kept kissing Alec's navel, he starts kissing the tattoos all over him and Alec moans loudly when Magnus is kissing them. As Magnus kiss every tattoo on Alec, he kissed his parabatai rune tattoo on his hip, which made Alec moan in pleasure.

As Magnus kissed Alec's tattoo's, he lay his hands on Alec's chest and Alec moan from their touch, then he place his hands over Magnus's hands and like the feeling how soft his hands were, then Magnus kiss Alec's abs to his chest, and he starts sucking and licking on Alec's sensitive nipple and Alec moan loudly in pleasure and moves his head back a bit.

"Oh god Magnus. . . You got it." Said Alec as he moan.

Then Alec pushes Magnus up and kissed him on the lips and Magnus kiss him back. Then Alec takes Magnus's shirt off, and he saw Magnus's abs and chest and drooled a bit, as his hands feels his smooth skin, and Magnus moan at how Alec touches him, and kisses him again.

As they kiss each other, Alec starts going down and kiss Magnus's neck and sucking his beautiful tan skin, and Magnus moan in pleasure as he press his nails at Alec's back and scrape them a bit, leaving red marks on Alec's back.

"Oh god Magnus. . ." Said Alec as he kept kissing Magnus's neck." You smell amazing."

Magnus melt and moan in pleasure at the way Alec kisses his neck, then Alec flip Magnus over and he was now on top of Magnus as they continued to kiss each other. Then Alec pull away from Magnus, then Magnus look at Alec and admire his hazel eyes. Then Alec gently laid his hand on Magnus's chest, he slowly trace a line down to the slope of his abs and ending at the waistband of his pants. 

Then Alec lean forward and planted feathery kisses on Magnus's chest, which Magnus moan in pleasure, and Alec kiss all the way down to his navel, and Magnus moan in pleasure. Then Alec work his way back up to Magnus's nipples, he capture them with his mouth, as he kissed Magnus's nipples, he sucks on them gently, which got Magnus's eyes to close shut, as he hands were grabbing on the blanket and he kept on moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, Alexander." Said Magnus as he give himself over to the pleasurable sensation of Alec's wet mouth on his nipples.

Magnus gasped, arching his back with a moan as Alec's teeth scraped his nipple, hard but not hard that it can hurt. Then Magnus moan as Alec kisses down his body, while his fingers are trailing his ribs and Alec trail kisses down his abs.

"Oh fuck, I saw how your stomach is solid once when you were changing in the gyms locker room, but shit!" Said Alec as he trails his hand down at Magnus's abs." Your abs are amazing Magnus!"

"You think I look hot Alexander, have you seen your body lately?!" Said Magnus as he look at Alec as he raised an eyebrow." I always saw you playing basketball without your shirt on, and I almost fainted, and I have to admit, I love how you flex your arms when you exercise."

When Magnus have said that, it got him to blush in embarrassment that he said it out loud, but apparently Alec smirk at Magnus, and then he lifted himself up on his elbow, and then he started to flex his other arm for Magnus. 

"You mean like this Magnus?" Asked Alec teasingly, and Magnus reached out, and touches his arm with a reverent sigh.

"Okay seriously, I didn't even know I had a thing for muscles." Said Magnus as he feels Alec's muscle." It's like a half a grape fruit."

Then Alec took Magnus's hips and then he started to take off Magnus pants and boxers along with his, until they are both naked on the bed, and then Alec look at Magnus and smile at him.

"Oh god Alexander. . ." Said Magnus as he moan and wraps his arms around Alec.

"What do you want me to do Magnus?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus and stroke his cheek gently." Do you want to. . ."

"I want to feel you Alexander." Said Magnus as he moan a bit and Alec was shock." I want to feel inside you."

"Okay Magnus." Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

Then Alec's hands starts exploring Magnus's naked body, which had take Magnus completely by surprise and he moan a bit, which caught Alec's attention and look at Magnus and smile at him. Then Alec grab a condom and some lube from the nightstand next to the bed, and then Alec look at Magnus as he moan a bit as he look at Alec with so much pleasure.

"If at any moment you want me to stop. . ." Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

"I know Alec." Said Magnus as he kiss Alec." Just please do it."

Alec reacted at Magnus's touch and moan, that he was losing his self-restraint and starts kissing Magnus everywhere like his neck, his chest, his arms, and his abs, and Magnus moan by Alec's touch and kisses.

The Alec slowly start playing with the length of Magnus's member, while he is licking and sucking it up and down, Magnus found himself almost gasping for air, as if he couldn't have enough of him. Magnus's breathing become increasingly shallow, and the sounds coming from his mouth were like a melody that Alec have love to hear many times.

Alec would've happily stayed there just sucking him until he had dried him out, but if they kept doing what they were doing neither of them would last for long, and he want this to last for as long as they physically could. Then Alec grab the bottle of lube and coated his fingers, then he rub them to warm the cold substance before pressing the tip of one of his fingers into Magnus's tight entrance.

"Oh, shit!" Said Magnus as he cursed a bit.

"Are you okay?" Asked Alec as he was alarm that Magnus said that.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that. . . It felt great, I wasn't expecting it. . . Please keep going Alec." Said Magnus as he moan.

Alec smile at Magnus and he continues what he was doing, opening Magnus slowly and delicately, using his fingers to soften the rims of his entrance and make the experience as painless as possible. When Magnus babble nonsense and thrusting his hips against Alec's fingers, Alec put on the condom, coated his length with enough lube and position the head of his cock at Magnus's entrance. Then Alec push himself inside of Magnus and made them both cry out in sheer pleasure as they both have sex.

"OH FUCK!" Shouted Magnus in pleasure." Please move Alec!"

Alec obey Magnus's command and he thrust in and out of Magnus, and he use his free hand to stroke Magnus's aching member up and down, while leaving soft kisses on his neck and shoulders. Alec was so far gone, he was grasping the duvet to have something to hold onto.

It wasn't a surprise for Magnus to discover that their bodies matched perfectly, like two pieces of the same puzzle. They work and move in perfect synchrony, taking and giving, driving each other closer to the edge. Alec dug his nails in Magnus's back and captured his mouth, biting his bottom lip.

"Oh fuck, Alexander." Said Magnus as he moan by Alec's touch." Please. . . Keep going!"

The air in the room grew thicker and harder to breathe, and soon the sounds coming from both of them turned more hectic, erratic, their bodies desperate for some kind of release.

"Alec, I. . ." Said Magnus as he tried to breath." Oh. . . Fuck!"

Alec stroke Magnus's cock, which cause him to ride to the edge in pleasure. Magnus was losing it, he barley breath and repeats Alec's name as if his life depended on it, and moans in pleasure. Then he arch his back in absolute pleasure and coming hard against Alec's hand, leaving white stripes of cum all over his chest and the recently-washed-but-now-completely-messed-up duvet. Alec thrust three times, but it was already too much for him, and Magnus's was really happy that he is with Alec and Alec is really happy that he's finally with Magnus Bane.

The storm outside was loud that many thunders and lighting appeared and some people are scared of it, but apparently the storm just made two people together like the storm could never tear them apart. Meanwhile at Magnus's loft, inside the bedroom, the two boys were laying on the bed breathing heavily after have wonderful hours of sex.

Alec is laying on the bed on his back with one arm around Magnus's waist and the other arm is behind his head, and Magnus was on top of Alec sucking and licking on his sensitive nipple slowly as his hand was massaging his right side of his chest, Alec arched his back and cried out in sheer pleasure, he was happy that he is now with Magnus, and rub his back gently, then Magnus lay on Alec's chest and massage his chest as he smile at Alec, and Alec wrap his arm around Magnus and rubs his shoulder gently.

"Oh god. . . That was great." Said Magnus as he kissed Alec's chest.

"That was. . . Amazing. . . Magnus." Said Alec as he moan and rubs Magnus's back.

"I mean, I've had many dates before, but this is the most amazing night of my life." Said Magnus as he massage Alec's chest." Even thought today wasn't exactly I thought it goes."

Alec frown at the mention of what had happen in the afternoon and feel a bit guilty about that, and he kiss Magnus's cheek, which Magnus smile at the touch of his lips and snuggle close to him and Alec speak.

"I'm so sorry Magnus." Said Alec as he look at Magnus." I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay Alexander." Said Magnus as he look at Alec." I've already forgiven you for that."

"I know but I hurt you when I was fighting with Cheryl Blossom, which to be honest, I'm probably going to have to apologize to her." Said Alec as he looks at Magnus." But what's worst is today I push away and didn't even say sorry to you."

"Well, to be really honest, you're not wrong about that." Said Magnus as he look a bit upset." It still kinda hurts."

"I'm so sorry about that Magnus." Said Alec as he look at Magnus with a worry look.

"It's okay Alec." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec." I know you didn't mean to."

"So, do you forgive me?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus.

"Yes, I forgive you Alexander." Said Magnus as he kissed Alec's chest." Besides, I still think that your really amazing, and apparently I like your chest, it kinda make you look a bit sexy."

Alec smiled at Magnus as he have forgive him, then he pull Magnus closer to him, then press kiss Magnus which got him to smile and kiss him back. Then Magnus feels tired that he snuggled close to Alec's chest and pull him in a hug, and Alec hugged him back tightly.

"You know, this night is much more amazing." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Yes it is, Magnus, I wanted to give you something hoping that one day I'll be with you." Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus.

Then Alec grab Magnus's hand gently, which got Magnus confused at first, then Alec pull out a ring that has his family symbol out of his jacket, and he put the ring on Magnus's finger, and Magnus look at the ring on his finger, and look at Alec with a surprise look.

"Alec, this is beautiful." Said Magnus as he smile at the ring.

"It's my family ring, my mom told me that once I'm with the person I love, I give him the ring knowing how he's the one, I'm happy to be with you." Said Alec as he smiles.

"I'm happy to be with you Alec Lightwood." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec.

"I'm glad to hear that, which is why I want to ask you Magnus Bane, will you please be my boyfriend?" Asked Alec as he smiles.

"Oh my god. . . Yes, I will really be glad to be your boyfriend Alec." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec.

"I love you Magnus Bane." Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

"I love you too Alexander Gideon Lightwood." Said Magnus as he kiss his new handsome boyfriend. 

And Alec kiss Magnus lovingly and Magnus kiss him right back, as Alec and Magnus kept on cuddling each other, they both fall asleep, and the moon from the balcony window began to shine at Magnus and Alec, knowing that they are finally together.

Meanwhile in the Lightwood residents mansion, Izzy was in her pajamas, looking out of the window while it was still raining hard outside, she was still worried that her brother Alec still hasn't return, and hope that he's okay. Then Jace came inside her bedroom and goes to her.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Asked Jace as he looks at Izzy.

"Not really, I'm worried about Alec, I mean he picked that fight with Cheryl, which I'll admit that was surprising coming from him, and now he hasn't come back and the storm is getting worse." Said Izzy as she looks so upset." And here we are standing here doing nothing right now!"

"I know Izzy, I'm worried about him too, but I know that he's somewhere safe." Said Jace as he look out of the window.

"I really hope he's okay." Said Izzy as she look so worried and Maryse came.

"Is Alec still out?" Asked Maryse as she look at her two children.

"Yeah, and he still hasn't come back." Said Jace as he look worried.

"Oh, well for what's it worth, the storm is really bad, so we'll just have to hope that Alec is safe and dry somewhere." Said Maryse as she look out of the window." We need to get some sleep."

"What, no mom, we need to stay up till Alec gets back." Said Jace as he looks at his mother.

"Jace, Izzy, I know you two are scared, I am too, but this storm is really strong and I know that Alec can't be able to get home like this." Said Maryse as she lays her hands on their shoulders." So all we can do now is hoping that Alec is safe, and I know that he will need us to get some sleep."

At first Jace and Izzy wanted to refuse and stay up till Alec's comes back, but they both know that their mother is right and have to get some sleep, so izzy close her curtains and starts to go to bed, while Maryse and Jace say goodnight to her and goes to their bedroom to sleeping, thinking the same thing in their heads, and that is hoping Alec is okay and safe.

The morning has came, Alec and Magnus were still sleeping in bed, while their clothes were still scatter around the floor, and they both seem peaceful sleeping together. The sun began to rise as its light shines through Magnus's window and Magnus woke up from the light.

Magnus woke up from the sunlight and he lift his head up a bit, as he rub his eyes a bit, he saw Alec still sleeping peacefully and his arms are behind his head. Magnus smile at Alec as he lays on top of his chest, then he place his hand on Alec's chest, and massage it gently.

Alec moan in pleasure as Magnus massage his chest, and then he place his hand over her face and rubs it gently, then he open his eyes and looks at Magnus and smiles at him gently.

"Good morning Alexander." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Good morning Magnus." Said Alec as he smiles and rubs his face." What time is it?"

"It's like 10:00 a.m. now, apparently what we did last night, I think we overslept." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec." But to be honest, it was worth it and from the look on your face, it seem that you enjoy it as well."

"Hey, I couldn't help myself last night, you were really gorgeous and you made me melt." Said Alec as he held Magnus close to him." I'm really happy to be here with you."

Magnus smile at Alec for what he had said, then he press some kisses on Alec's chest, which cause Alec to moan, as Magnus kept on kissing Alec's chest, he capture one of Alec's nipples between his teeth and gave it a tentative bite, sucking on it slowly, and Alec arched his back and cried out in sheer pleasure.

"Oh god, do you have. . . To do that Magnus. . . Seriously it makes me want you to do more often." Said Alec as he moans and move his head back." It's like a drug that I want more."

"Well, I guess that I'm your drug for now, I just can't help myself, you are perfect." Said Magnus as he smirk at Alec.

As Magnus kept on licking and sucking on Alec's sensitive nipples, he kissed down to Alec's amazing abs and and kiss his navel as his hands were massaging Alec's chest, which cause Alec to moan in pleasure.

"Oh god. . . Magnus. . ." Said Alec as he moan so much.

As Magnus kept kissing Alec's navel, he kiss back up to his chest and kissed him by the lips which Alec kissed back, then after a few minutes later, Magnus laid his head on Alec's chest hearing his heartbeat, while Alec was breathing after what Magnus did.

"Did you enjoy that Alec?" Asked Magnus as snuggles himself at Alec's chest.

"Oh god. . . You seem to know. . . How to really make me melt. . . Magnus. . ." Said Alec as he moan.

"Well, I hope you're not offend, if you could at least put on a shirt whenever we go out, it's a little more distracting wanting to kiss your sexy chest every five minutes." Said Magnus as he chuckle a bit.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Said Alec as he smiles a bit.

"Oh Alec, did you ever call your family?" Asked Magnus as he look at Alec.

"OH SHIT!" Shouted Alec in shock." I forgot to call them!"

"Alec, calm down, will go and see your family, let's have breakfast so we could go." Said Magnus as he smiles." But first, how about we take a shower together?"

When Magnus said that, it got Alec shock at the words Magnus said, and Magnus thought that he might've took it a bit far, but Alec smile at him, then he got out of bed and drag Magnus out of bed, then they both enter the bathroom, then Alec turn on the hot water, and they both enter the shower together.

"Oh man, last night was really nice." Said Nico as he was his hair.

"Yeah, to be honest, I wanted to do that with since freshman year." Said Magnus as he washing his hair with shampoo.

"And you're sexy." Said Alec as he smirk at Magnus.

"Well then, if you think I'm that sexy. . . Turn around for me Alec." Said Magnus as he smirks.

Alec was surprised at what Magnus said, then he turn around till his back is facing Magnus, then Magnus grab a bar of soap, then he wrap his arms around Alec's chest and rubs his chest with the bat of soap, and cause Alec to moan in pleasure.

Magnus kiss Alec's neck as his fingers are tracing all over his boyfriends chest and chest hair, then Alec turn to face his boyfriend and they both kissed each other as the hot water hit them. Then after Alec and Magnus finished taking a shower together, they both change into their outfits and have breakfast.

Few days went by since that night when Alec and Magnus have confess their love to each other, they have revealed to become boyfriends at the whole school, and everyone we're all very happy for them, that they have became the most popular couple in the school.

When Alec and Magnus went to the Lightwood residence mansions, Alec's mother and siblings were all happy that Alec is alright, then when Alec told them that he and Magnus are now a couple, they are happy for him that he's finally with someone he loves.

Of course, Cheryl was shock at first, but she accepted their relationship and apologized to Alec, and Alec apologize to Cheryl for tackling her, which Magnus had to tell him to. Mag is and Alec both went to the pandemonium and had fun with each other, and even though they didn't confess to each other like they wanted to, they are both happy that they are together, and that their love will never be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it.  
> I’m open to see what kind of prompts you want.


	4. Vampire Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was so frustrated that his father Robert Lightwood have spoil the mission and couldn’t contain his anger, but his vampire boyfriend Magnus was there for him and always have a way to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a vampire love chapter, it’s a bit short, and tried to make it look great, but somehow I tried my best, so please don’t judge me. I hope you enjoy this.

Magnus was sitting in his living room of his big mansion, that is well hidden in the forest so that no mundane's can find it, reading a book while waiting for Alec to come back home. He was wearing his favorite dark blue button up shirt, which is unbuttoned and his abs and chest are shown, and has his favorite black silk pants on, and he was just relaxing by the fire, even though he can't feel the heat since he's a vampire.

Ever since he still remembered the day he was turned into a vampire since he was nine years old, he was still a bit afraid but with time and practice, he learn to get along with it and become the new leader of the vampire clan, with Raphael as his second in command. Of course, every vampire respects him and obey his word because he will do anything to protect them.

And he remembered the first time he met Alec Lightwood, who happens to be a human hunter who hunts down demon creatures, at first Alec wanted to kill Magnus thinking he was a rouge demon, but from the moment he laid eyes on Magnus, he fell rightly in love with him.

They secretly dated for a few months since then, till one day Alec's hometown was attacked by rouge demons and he asked Magnus for help, and so he and his vampire clan helped him and save the town. Of course, everyone was shock at first, but everyone have accepted the vampires and they work together to stop rouge demons.

And of course everyone have also found out about Magnus and Alec's relationship and have accepted them, even Alec's family accepted their relationship. So Magnus is waiting for Alec to come back after his team and some vampires who tag along with them.

Then a few minutes later, Magnus heard someone stormed in through the door and shut it behind him with so much force. It caused Magnus to jolt a bit and he turned to see Alec with so much anger with Izzy and Simon behind him. His black shirt has some ripped parts, as were his pants, and has some blood stains at some parts of his arms and face.

"Oh my god, Alexander what happened?" Asked Magnus as he goes to Alec.

Apparently Alec didn't answer Magnus's question since he was still angry. He was breathing hard with so much fury. Instead, he ran his fingers through his hair revealing his beautiful angry eyes. Magnus wanted to kiss Alec so badly in that moment because he was attracted to how angry, but shook the thought off instantly.

"Alexander, talk to me?" Asked Magnus as he walks up to Alec." What happen?"

"WHAT?" Shouted Alec in anger." It's was a fucking disaster, I've had it with him, l!"

Then Alec started to storm towards their bedroom with so much anger, leaving Magnus all alone with Izzy and Simon, looking really worried for Alec.

"Hey guys, what's wrong with Alec, I've never seen him this angry before, and to be honest, he's really sexy when he's angry." Said Magnus as he smirk a bit.

"Okay, first of all Magnus, TMI!" Said Simon as he felt a bit disgusted.

"And second, apparently during the mission, we were supposed to stop some rouge demons from traumatizing some humans, and apparently Alec ask Simon to use his vampire speed to stop them." Said Izzy as she explains." But apparently before Simon could do anything, my father Robert interfered and got his doodlers to attack and apparently the rouge demons attack us and almost escaped."

"Oh dear, why did Robert do that?" Asked Magnus looking really shock.

"Apparently he still doesn't like the fact that we are working with vampires now, and after that little stunt he pulled, one of our teammates got hurt by one of the rouge demons." Said Izzy as she explains." The good thing is that your vampires stop the rouge demons and save the humans, some went to infirmary to help out our teammates injuries."

"That's really good, but what happen with Robert?" Asked Magnus looking curious.

"Apparently Alec was so angry at what Robert did that he kinda punched him in the face and almost try to choke him, of course we have to stop him." Said Simon as he explains.

"Oh ouch." Said Magnus as he winced a bit.

"Yeah, we help Robert get better from his injuries, but of course, Inquisitor Imogen was also angry at Robert for almost failing the mission, and now she's putting him in the dungeons for a month for disobeying orders." Said Izzy as she explains.

"Well, serves him right." Said Magnus as he understands." So how are you two doing?"

"We are doing great, and Clary is doing amazing with Jace." Said Izzy as she smiles." But I don't know what are we going to do with Alec, because to be honest, I'm afraid of Alec right now."

Then Magnus, Izzy, and Simon all heard some banging and crashing sounds from upstairs, meaning that Alec is throwing some stuff around in the bedroom with so much anger. Of course, Izzy and Simon are a bit scare of that, but Magnus suddenly felt so attractive to Alec's anger and he smirk a bit.

"Don't worry you two, I'll take of Alec, besides he looks really sexy when he's angry." Said Magnus as he smirks a bit.

"Okay than Magnus, have fun with Alec, I'm going to have fun with Simon tonight." Said Izzy as she smirk at Simon.

"Okay then, have a fun time Magnus." Said Simon as he smirks.

Then as soon as Izzy and Simon have left the mansion, Magnus closed the door with his magic, and he kept on hearing the banging and crashing sounds from the bedroom. Then Magnus started to know how to calm Alec down and then he looks at Chairman Meow, who is sitting on the couch.

"Alright Chairman Meow, I'm going in, if I die, you can have the mansion." Said Magnus as he looks at his cat.

Then Magnus started to go upstairs to the bedroom, and he kept hearing banging and crashing sounds, then Magnus started to adjust his shirt and his hair. Then he open the door to the bedroom, and he saw that everything is being thrown everywhere and broken.

Magnus saw that Alec is keeping on throwing stuff around in anger, and Magnus was so attracted at how angry Alec is, and then he started walk towards Alec, and before Alec could throw a book, Magnus have grab his Alec's arm which cause Alec to look at Magnus.

"Now Alexander, I think you already have been throwing stuffs around enough." Said Magnus as he smirks a bit.

"Magnus, I'm not really in the mood now, I had a terrible day and it's all because of my father!" Said Alec in anger.

Alec drop the book that he was going to throw and was breathing really heavily from anger, he was hoping that Magnus will leave him alone, but apparently Magnus didn't listen to and he stepped closer to Alec. Then Magnus touched Alec's face with his hands and realize that it was very hot, and then Magnus tilted his head and brushed his lips against Alec's.

"What are you doing Magnus?" Asked Alec with a bit annoyance

Apparently Magnus didn't reply to Alec's questions and then he started to lick Alec's lips while holding onto his hips. Apparently Alec tried to push Magnus away since he was still angry about what had happen.

"Magnus, seriously now is not the time." Said Alec as he scowl at Magnus and tried to pull his face away.

"Oh, now's the perfect time, darling, you really do seem so stress right now." Said Magnus as he leans towards Alec's ears." Fuck me Alexander."

"WHAT?!" Asked Alec in shock.

"I want you to fuck me Alexander, it'll help you feel better after wha happen today." Said Magnus as he smirks a bit and showing his fangs." You could totally let off steam while doing me, darling, this way your energy won't be wasted."

Magnus's eyes has a bright red glow as he looked up into Alec's hazel eyes. They were piercing through him, like he was challenging him to do it, and Magnus really hope that Alec would take that challenge and maybe calm down.

And then suddenly, the next thing Alec knew is that Magnus's fingers were on his belt buckle and he reacted from the moment when Magnus have take the belt off, while Alec was still wearing a mad face. And before Magnus was able to bury his hand inside Alec's pants, Alec got hold of his wrists with so much force and looks at Magnus with a glare.

"You really want me to fuck you Magnus?" Said Alec through his teeth.

"Yes Alexander, I really want you to fuck me." Said Magnus as he smirks, he wasn't even bothered that Alec was holding his wrist with so much force.

"Fine Magnus!" Said Alec with a scowl.

He grabbed hold of Magnus's hips and with all his Shadowhunter speed, he carried Magnus over to the wall that's closer to them and bumps him hard, which have caused Magnus to gasp with lust. Alec was all hard muscle, which have totally turned Magnus on seeing Alec like this.

Magnus place his hand on Alec's chest, as he started to move his hand up to Alec's neck, which got Alec to moan a bit, then as Magnus got closer to his lover, he massage Alec’s chest, causing Alec to moan in pleasure by the touch. Then Magnus kiss him Alec by his lips as he moved down to his neck and Alec moan with pleasure.

"What's the matter big boy, you can't handle it?" Asked Magnus as he smirks at Alec." I can stop if you want. . ."

"No. . . Please don't stop. . ." Said Alec as he moans a bit.

Magnus smirk at Alec when he really likes the way his beautiful vampire boyfriend is kissing him, then Magnus kiss down to Alec's chest which got Alec to move his head up a bit, then Magnus look up at him and smirk with his fangs showing, then Magnus sink his fangs into Alec's sensitive nipples and drink his blood, which cause Alec to arches his back a bit and gasp in pleasure.

It got Magnus to smirk at his boyfriend as he kept drinks Alec’s blood, Alec moan so much that he started to make some fists as he grab the bed sheets, and after Magnus drinking Alec’s, Magnus look at Alec and smirk at him with dripping out of his lips.

"I see that you love it handsome!" Said Magnus as he smirks and licks the blood off Alec’s chest." And I really like being with you."

Alec moan as Magnus lick the blood off his chest, and then he kissed Magnus by his lips, as he tasted the blood that Magnus has been drinking, and Magnus kissed him back. Then after a few minutes later, Alec and Magnus we’re laying on the bed breathing heavily after having sex with other.

“That was amazing.” Said Magnus as he try to calm his breaths.

“Yeah it was, I’m sorry that you had to see me that angry today.” Said Alec as he look at Magnus.” I hope you’re not sore anymore.”

“I feel amazing, my love.” Said Magnus as he moved closer to Alec and laid his head on Alec’s chest.” To be really honest, I have find you do attractive when your angry, and your blood tasted good.”

“Let’s sleep now.” Said Alec as he yawned.” What we did was amazing, but I bet we are both exhausted now.”

“Yes, let’s sleep now.” Said Magnus as he snuggled close to Alec.” Good night, Alec.”

“Good night Magnus.” Said Alec as he went to sleep.

Then Alec and Magnus both fall asleep as they snuggle close to each other, Alec knows that he may have had a bad day and was so frustrated, but when he is around his beautiful attractive vampire boyfriend Magnus, he let out his steam and relax whenever he’s around him and that he knows his love for Magnus will always calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new short stories will be better. My next one will be smutty and full of sex.


	5. Hot and Bad Sexy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Lightwood is known as the bad boy that some people are attracted to Alec Lightwood is known as the bad boy that some people are attracted to and Magnus Bane is known to be the good nerd who lives to study and help his friends. And when the two spend time together, the bad boy has fallen in love with the gorgeous good nerd boy, and so does the nerd boy and they both had a hot and sexy night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has Sexual Smut Content.
> 
> So brace yourself if you can handle it.

Magnus was sitting at his favorite tree outside of the park, alone as he was looking over his favorite book about William Shakespeare’s famous story “Romeo and Juliet.” Magnus had a exhausting, yet a good day at Idris University, because he and his partner Alec Lightwood, the bad biker boy of the University, got an A+ on their book report.

Magnus remembered the first time he have met Alec and his biker gang the Shadowhunter Gang. It happen during their first year of the university, Magnus was with his friends in their first class till they enter class. When Magnus set his eyes on Alec, he fell in love with him from the moment they walk in.

Of course when Magnus try to talk to Alec, Alec was rude to him and sometimes hurts him with name calling and pushing him hard. Of course Magnus was a bit hurt at how Alec is treating him, but he knows that Alec didn’t mean to because when he look into his eyes, he saw that he was a bit of hurt in him and didn’t want to hurt him.

Then one day, Magnus was partner up with Alec to do a book report that is due in about a month, of course Magnus was a bit nervous at first for being partners with Alec, but of course Magnus wanted to get know Alec more. So on the first when they both work on their book report, it was a bit awkward between the both of them as they tried to work together.

Of course Magnus has did some of the work whole Alec felt like he didn’t care about the book report, but apparently he seems to care about getting a great grade. But apparently Magnus insists Alec to help him and hope that Alec wouldn’t get mad at him.

But to Magnus’s surprise, Alec did help him and it was unusual because he knows that Alec Lightwood always get other people to do his work, but apparently he agree to help Magnus with the book report. For the past couple of days, Magnus and Alec have been hanging out a lot lately, and then Alec began to ask Magnus out on dates, which Magnus accepts.

And then for a whole month, Alec and Magnus work together on the book report, and while on breaks they go out together on dates. Some of the students were a bit on why Alec was being nice to Magnus, but of course they didn’t seem to matter since Magnus was known to be kind and caring to others.

Then after a whole of working on the book report, Alec and Magnus present it to the whole class and they were all amazed by it. Even the teacher was amazed by it and gave them both A+, much to their happiness. Magnus and Alec are both happy for that and know that they are not partners anymore, but Alec still likes to hangout with Magnus all the time.

As Magnus was reading his favorite book, he didn’t even notice Alec coming in the park, looking for Magnus, then when Alec saw Magnus sitting at his favorite tree, he smirk at him and goes to him quietly, and then he cover Magnus’s mouth so he won’t scream and it surprised Magnus.

“Hey there beautiful.” Said Alec as he smirk.

“Alexander, you are so cheesy!” Said Magnus as he playfully push Alec.

“Well, I can’t help it Magnus, you are just gorgeous.” Said Alec as he smirks

“Well, since we both got an A+ on our book report, what do you want to do.” Said Magnus as he blush a bit.

“Well, I have no idea what I want to do with my secret crush.” Said Alec as he smirks.

“Wait, did you say secret crush?” Asked Magnus in shock.

“The truth is Magnus Bane, I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you during our first year of classes.” Said Alec as he smiles.

“You did?” Asked Magnus as he look at Alec.

“Yes I did Magnus, in fact the truth is the moment you came into classes all the time, I have fallen in love with you.” Said Alec as he smiles.

Magnus was shock at how Alec is confessing his feelings towards him and wasn’t sure if he means it, Alec saw how Magnus isn’t sure if he heard him right, that he leans towards Magnus and kiss him. Magnus was shock at first, but then he kissed Alec back and then after a few seconds later, they both finished their kiss.

“So, should we go to your house?” Asked Alec as he look Magnus.

"No, I wanna go to your house Alec." Said Magnus as he smile at Alec.

"Okay then." Said Alec smiling. 

Then Alec and Magnus both walked out of the park and go to Alec’s motorcycle. They were both holding hands and sharing smiles at each other. Then as Alec got on his motorcycle first, Magnus sit behind Alec and puts on his helmet and then Alec have drive them both to his house.

As soon as they arrived to the house, Alec pulled over and jumped off his motorcycle, then he offered his hand as a gentleman. Magnus smiled at Alec, and as he got off the bike, Alec searched for his keys and opened the door. He let Magnus walk in first and as soon as both of them were inside, he closed the door behind him. Magnus look around and was amazed by the inside of the house.

"Wow Alec, you have an amazing house, for a biker boy like you, you really live really amazing." Said Magnus as he smiles." So, we're alone?"

"Yeah, we have the house for ourselves Magnus, Jace is with Clary as apparently they are having their second date in her house, and Izzy is with Simon at his concert with his band." Said Alec as he smiles a bit." And my mom is out of town for two days for a cooking competition do with the house for ourselves."

"That's really cool." Said Magnus as he smiles." So, you had a crush on me from the moment you saw me?"

"Yeah, and I can't seem to get you out of my mind, I mean your so beautiful and attractive." Said Alec as he smirks.

"Well, I can't disagree with that." Said Magnus as he blush a bit." But you know, I don't understand how a bad biker boy like you, has been having a crush on me since middle school?"

"Well, it's just that you have something that always got me so attractive." Said Alec as he smiles.

"And what's that?" Asked Magnus looking curious.

"It's your eyes, they always have a hint of gold, and kinda almost resembles like a pair of cat eyes." Said Alec as he blush a bit." That probably sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?"

"No, actually to me, that's actually the sweetest thing you have said to me." Said Magnus as he blush a bit and got closer to Alec.

Alec look at Magnus and smile at him for a bit, then after a few second, Alec place his hand on Magnus's cheek and he kissed Magnus on the lips. Magnus was shock at first but he kissed Alec back as he wrap his arms around Alec. The kiss started softly as they wrap their arms around each other. Their breathing increase as they look at each other, and then Alec say something between kisses.

"Do you want to take this upstairs?" Asked Alec as he kiss Magnus.

"Sure, I think that upstairs is better than down here." Said Magnus as he smiles a bit.

Then all of a sudden, Alec quickly grab Magnus's arm, much to Magnus's surprise but he laugh at how in a rush Alec is and they both ran up to the bedroom. As they have enter Alec’s bedroom and closed the door behind them, Alec smash Magnus to the door and raise him in his arms. Magnus's arms were crossed in Alec's neck and his legs were hugging Alec's waist.

Magnus moan a bit and smiled. Alec moaned too, because listening to Magnus do those sounds made him attractive. He grab Magnus by the waist and kissed his neck and sucking on it slowly. Alec had always wanted to hold Magnus like this, in his arms, kissing him hard, kissing his neck, against a door, from the moment he saw him.

After some minutes of kissing hard and pressing against each other Alec started to walk backwards, with Magnus in his arms, still kissing him, and fell on the bed. Magnus was on top of him as he was still kissing him, so Alec rolled him over and he was on top now. Alec's knees were between Magnus's waist and his arms grabbing Magnus torso.

"Oh god Magnus." Said Alec as he kissed Magnus's neck.

Magnus placed his hands in Alec head and pulled him down to kiss him harder. He felt Alec's taste, a mixture between vanilla and cinnamon. They both breath in and sensed each other, after they have kissed each other, and then Alec lean towards Magnus's ears and whisper something.

"You're all mine." Whisper Alec in Magnus's ear.

"Yes, I'm all yours Alexander." Said Magnus smiling.

Magnus use to have some make out sessions with some other people, even one of his friends, but it's the first time he is having sex with a bad biker, and it's the first time Alec is having sex ever since he came out. Their hips were pressed against each other, Magnus could feel Alec's marked cock on his thigh and Alec could feel Magnus's on his abdomen.

"Can I move my hips more downwards?" Asked Alec as he blush and wanted to make contact with Magnus so badly.

"Of course you can." Whisper Magnus as he nod." I'm all yours tonight."

Alec smiled at Magnus and kissed him by the lips softly. Then he slowly moved his hips down a bit, and then finally, for the very first time of their lives, their cocks were pressed against each other.

"OH GOD!" Said Magnus as he and Alec moan with their eyes closed and enjoying the feeling.

"Oh god, if feels so. . ." Said Magnus as he moan and kissed Alec and move his hips closer to his.

"Amazing!" Said Alec smiling and move his hips in circles and rubbing their cocks together, causing Magnus to moan loudly." You like that Magnus?"

"OH FUCK. . . YES ALEC!" Said Magnus as shiver beneath Alec.

"God Magnus, we are. . . so hard right now!" Said Alec as he moan and kissing Magnus.

Magnus kept on moaning and kissing Alec with so much lust inside him, as he was moving his hips slowly towards Alec's hips. Then Alec pull back from Magnus’s mouth, then he went to a sitting position along with Magnus and he started to unbutton his shirt, when suddenly Magnus stop him.

"Wait Alec." Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

Apparently it got Alec to stopped with paralyzed, thinking he had done something wrong with Magnus, hoping that he didn't do anything to hurt him.

"Let me do it first, because to be honest I like to do it for a very long time, from the moment I saw you." Said Magnus with a shy smile.

"Okay Magnus, go ahead." Said Alec as he smirk.

Magnus smiled at Alec, then he started to slowly take Alec's jacket and shirt off, not losing eye contact with him. Once Magnus finish, he threw the shirt and jacket to the floor and without thinking, he place his hands in Alec chest that has a bit of chest hair. Alec moan and shiver at Magnus's touch, it was the first time Magnus touched his chest.

"Wow, you have a sexy chest." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"But I bet your chest might be sexy." Said Alec as he smirk.

Then Magnus starts passing his hands slowly and gently through Alec's chest, brushing his fingers through Alec's chest hair and admiring it. Magnus passed his fingers through his nipples and collarbone, as if he was sculpting Alec's body. Suddenly, Magnus felt two warm hands at the bottom of his shirt, and he smiled at Alec, who was already looking at him. 

Then Alec took Magnus's shirt completely off and threw it to the floor too, not caring where it landed. He gasped at the sight of Magnus's beautiful tan chest and abs, completely hairless and with perfect nipples and a perfect belly button. His hands landed on it, making Magnus bite his lower lip and moaned.

"You are perfect Magnus Bane." Said Alec with so much love in his eyes.

Magnus giggled a bit and kissed Alec hand. Then Alec stared and caressed Magnus's perfect torso with so much lust, even Magnus did the same thing with his. After a while of mutual admiration, Alec move forward and both of them fell to the mattress, with Alec on top of Magnus.

"Oh Alec." Said Magnus as he moan and kissing Alec and press his hands to his back.

Alec nuzzled his head in Magnus's neck, sucking gently his tan skin and leaving red hickies. Magnus moan and smiling, started to lower his hands to Alec's waist and started to unbutton Alec's pants and lower the zipper. Alec moan and kiss Magnus in the mouth again passionately. Magnus took off Alec's jeans, leaving him in his boxers. Then Alec did the same to Magnus's pants and patted his waist for Magnus to raise it so he could take them off.

Alec and Magnus were in boxers, Alec is on top of Magnus with his legs between Magnus's waist and Magnus has his hands in Blaine's hair. They started to make out and rub against each other again moaning louder. Then Alec slowly pulled away from the kiss and Magnus whimpered, and he sat on his knees in front of Magnus.

"Um, Magnus. . . Can I. . . Take them off please?" Asked Alec as he gesture Magnus's boxers.

"Yes Alec, go ahead." Said Magnus as he smiles.

Alec's eyes grew wide and his shaking hands moved to Magnus waist and he got Magnus's waistband with the tip of his fingers. He had dreamed of this moment forever. He slowly, gently, started to pull down. The first thing he saw was Magnus's lower belly and the V marked on it. He kept pulling down and he saw the base of Magnus hard cock and gasped. He pulled down completely, and Magnus's tan, hairless, long cock and for the first time, Alec finally saw Magnus naked.

Alec threw Magnus's boxers to the floor, without losing the sight of Magnus's cock. Magnus layed there, blushing, with his legs opened and his hard cock. He was completely exposed to Alec. Alec just stared at it from the tip till the base. He almost drolled to be honest.

"You're beautiful Magnus." Said Alec as he smiles." So beautiful."

Then Alec leaned down and kissed the head of Magnus's cock. Magnus opened his mouth and moan loudly as he grab the bed sheet on his fist.

"OH GOD ALEC, YES!" Shouted Magnus with so much lust.

Alec just smiled with so much love in his eyes at Magnus and then he moved forward to kiss Magnus on the lips. Then Magnus received him hungrily as he kiss him back.

"Oh so you're teasing?" Asked Magnus as he smile between kisses.

"I know you love it Bane!" Said Alec as he smirk.

"I do Lightwood!" Said Magnus as he smirks back.

Then Magnus have rolled over, so he was on top of Alec, and he sat on his knees. Alec have layed in front of Alec with his hips raised for him and Magnus smile down at the biker boy.

"Can I take yours off?" Asked Magnus as he was blushing.

"Of course baby!" Said Alec as he fully trust Magnus.

Magnus stared at Alec's boxers hungrily, as he was biting his lips. He saw a wet spot were the head of Alec’s cock was and smiled. Then Alec looked down and blushed. 

"I. . . I. . ." Said Alec as he tried to say something.

"It's okay Alec, you're adorable." Said Magnus as smile at Alec.

Then Magnus lean down and kissed the spot of precum on Alec's boxers, loving the salty taste of it and cause Alec to moan loudly. Then Magnus slowly pull down them down, Alec's cock sprung out from his boxers. It was perfect, long, a little darker than Magnus, and luckily, not too thick. Magnus couldn't help it but smile at the beautiful view and Alec smiled too. Magnus threw the boxers to the floor. Alec was now completely exposed to Magnus.

They both layed next to each other exploring each other's bodies. Alec passed his hands through Magnus's stomach and chest, and felt his heart beat. Magnus did the same, he passed his hands through Alec's shoulders and neck, his nipples and abs. His hand kept going down and Alec arched his back when Magnus touched his hard cock.

"Aaaah, Magnus. . .OH MY GOD!" Said Alec as he moan and shut his eyes.

"Wow, your so perfect Alec." Whisper Magnus as he left Alec’s cock.

Then Magnus lean down towards Alec's, laying on top of him. He didn't want all of it to end there. When Magnus did that, their cocks touched, so both of them moaned loudly at the contact. Then Alec rolled over to be on top of Magnus again. Then he grab Magnus's wrists gently and placed them on top of Magnus's head. 

Then Alec started to move backwards and started to kiss Magnus's collarbone. Magnus arched his back and moan a bit. Alec moved to one nipple and sucked it slowly, making Magnus whimper with so much lust. Then Alecmoved more backwards and starts kissing down at Magnus's abs.

"Oh god Alec. . . Oh. . . That felt great!" Said Magnus as he moan and thrust slowly his waist towards Alec's waist.

Alec smiled at Magnus and then he kissed the head of Magnus's cock, which have cause Magnus to moan loudly.

"Oh. . . Oh Alec. . . OH GOD!" Said Magnus as he moan with his head backwards.

"You like that Magnus?" Asked Alec as he smirk.

"I. . . I fucking love it Alec, please do it again!" Said Magnus as he moaned and Alec kissed him again.

"You feel so good Magnus!" Said Alec as he moaned.

"Fuck me Alec, please!" Said Magnus as he moaned and Alec's eyes grew wide.

"Are you sure Magnus?" Asked Alec as he still look a bit worried.

"Yes, please Alec, fuck me!" Said Magnus as he moaned.

Alec grinned at Magnus’s request, because he have always wanted to know how that beautiful and wet cock tasted like from the moment he wanted to have sex with Magnus, then licked his lips and he took the head of the Vick in his mouth.

"OOOOH GOD ALEC!" Shouted Magnus as he moan loudly at the pleasure of feeling Alec's mouth around his cock.

Then Alec placed one hand on Magnus's waist to hold him there, then he slowly took some more of Kurt's cock into his mouth, cause Magnus to moan as he move his head backwards.

"I like your taste Magnus." Said Alec as with Magnus's cock in his mouth.” It makes you look so delicious.”

Then Magnus starts to moan louder with his fists closed with the bed sheets as he feels so much lust. Alec finally had Magnus's entire cock in his mouth, and his nose nuzzled in Magnus's base.

"Alec. . . Oh god. . . OH. . . GOD!" Said Magnus as he moan with his head on the pillows." OH. . . GOD THAT FEELS GREAT!"

Then Alec's tongue was wildlings through the length of Magnus's cock and then through the head and on the slit, making Magnus scream of pleasure as he made fists through the bed sheets and moving his head backwards towards the pillow.

"Oh my god. . . Yes Alec. . . FUCK!" Said Magnus as he moan and is extremely sensible there. 

Alec laughed at how horny and impatient Magnus was right now. Then before Alec could start bobbing his head up and down at Magnus's cock, Magnus started to sat up and then he pulled Alec towards him, and cupping his hands in his face.

"Alec, I'm so sorry but. . . If we keep going. . . I'm gonna cum and I want this night to last, right?" Said Magnus shyly as he blush a bit.

Magnus blush really red hoping that Alec would understand what he is saying, then Alec smiled with full of love in his face and he kissed Magnus slowly, which cause Magnus to kiss him back.

"Sure thing Magnus." Said Alec as he lean towards Magnus's ear and whisper to him." The night is only getting better for the both of us, so go ahead."

Magnus have moaned with so much lust in him and then fell backwards with Alec on top of him. Then Alec's hips have began to thrust towards Magnus's hips and the both of them moaned with so much lust in them. They kissed passionately with a bit of swollen lips and their tongues tangled at each other's.

"Alec. . . Please. . . I want you inside me, please!" Said Magnus as he moan.

At first Alec was really shock to hear that Magnus wanted him to be inside of him since apparently this is his first time having sex, but then he smile at Magnus as he caressed his cheek gently.

"Okay Magnus, let's do this." Said Alec as he give Magnus a quick peck on the lips.

Then Alec stood up from his bed and went to the night table at the other side of the room. Magnus had the chance to stare at Alec's ass and cock. He'd never seen someone fully naked, and if he did, he hadn't felt this attraction he felt now. He smiled at his own thought of being about to have sex, real sex, with alec, the bad biker boy he fell in love with.

Then Alec started to open the drawer in the night stand and he took out a condom and a bottle of lube. Then Alec turned around and saw Magnus fully naked and was on his bed, waiting for him to make love to him again.

"You're eye fucking me Bane." Said Alec as giggle a bit.

"Well hello, I'm literally in love with your naked body now Alexander." Said Magnus as he blush a little bit.

"It's all yours babe, now let's stop talking and get back to having love with each other." Said Alec as he ran to the bed and sat in front of Magnus's layed down body.

"Baby open your legs for me." Said Alec as he place one hand in Magnus's knee and open the bottle of lube and put some on his index finger.

Then Magnus started to lay down with his head looking at the roof, and he opened his legs slowly for Alec. He was totally exposed to the bad biker boy, and Alec couldn't help but smirk at Magnus right now.

"Oh god, you're so beautiful Magnus." Whispers Alec as he smiles.

It caused Magnus to giggled and looked at Alec while he was about to prepare him, and he wanted to see the bad biker boy do this to him. Alec just smiled at the beautiful view of Magnus beautiful naked body.

"Okay Magnus, I'm gonna make it easy and slow for you, just relax, and if you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?" Said Alec as he explained.

"Okay." Said Magnus nervously.

Then Alec started circle his finger outside Magnus's entrance, causing Magnus to moan with so much lust in him.

"Oh. . . Oh god. . ." Said Magnus as he slowly close his eyes.

Alec smile at Magnus and kept moving his finger. Then he slowly enter his finger inside Magnus, causing him to open his eyes and moan. Alec kept smiling and leaned foward to kiss Magnus, so he could entertain him from what was coming. His finger went deeper, feeling Magnus's muscles so tight and hot. He massaged gently his walls and entered what was left of his finger. He could hear Magnus whimper and moan through his mouth. His finger came out till the tip and then slowly back in.

Alec kept on doing this for five more minutes and then be slowly pulled away his finger, as he put more lube on his middle finger and he entered both of the fingers inside of Magnus.

"Oh. . . Oh god. . . Alec!" Said Magnus as he moaned and Alec kept exploring Magnus's inside until he reach to Magnus's prostate."OH GOD ALEC. . . YES THERE!”

Magnus moaned really loudly and he thrusted his ass to Alec's fingers as he made a fist through the bed sheets. Then Alec moaned at the sight of hearing Magnus's sounds and watching him do this, causing him to liking this moment he has.

"Another one Alec. . . Please!" Said Magnus as he begged Alec.

Alec like how Magnus is begging him for more, so Alec smiled at him and pulled off, put even more lube on his other finger and entered the three together, in the angle where he knew Magnus's prostate was. He kept stretching Magnus as much as he could and making sure not to hurt him.

''Alec, I want you to be inside me. . . I want to feel you!" Said Magnus as he look up at Alec and smile at him.

Alec grinned at Magnus for his begging and then he slowly pulled his three fingers off Magnus, who whimpered at the loss of pleasure. Then Alec got the condom and when he was about to open it, he felt Magnus's hand on his and smile at him.

"Alec, we both are virgins and we both have made the tests and we're clean, right?" Asked Magnus as he caress Alec's cheek with his thumb.

"Right Magnus." Said Alec as he smiles back and linking his hand with Magnus's.

"I don't think a condom is necessary, I want to feel you bare." Said Magnus as he stare at Alec.

That cause Alec to smirk at Magnus, then he threw the condom to the floor as he continued to smile at Magnus.

"This is the first time I'm having sex and I'm gonna remember this moment for the rest of my life with you." Said Alec as he kiss Magnus slowly.

Magnus smiled at Alec and then he leaned backwards towards the pillow. Alec stayed sat down there as he look at Magnus.

"Okay Magnus, I need you to open even more your legs. It's gonna hurt a little bit at first, but then the pleasure will come, if it hurts, I'll stop, just relax and stop me if I do anything wrong. Promise me you'll tell me to stop if I'm hurting you." Said Alec as he look at Magnus.

"I promise Alec, but we'll do fine, I know you. If anything happens, I'll tell you." Said Magnus as pass his thumb through Alec's cheek.

"Okay." Said Alec as he smiles.

Magnus smiled back and kiss Alec slowly in the lips. Then Alec lean backwards again and opened his legs as much as he stroked himself a little bit for him to be firmer, covered his cock with lube and kneeled in front of Magnus's entrance. Then he slowly entered the head of his bare cock inside Magnus and they both moan loudly.

"Oh god Magnus. . . Baby. . . Your so tight!" Said Alec as he moan from all the heat and tightness of Magnus's cock.

Then Alec lay on top of Magnus's and kissed him, Magnus close his eyes and moan, cause it hurt a little bit. Alec stay there for what seemed hours until Magnus nodded allowing him to get inside him. Then Alec slowly bury himself inside Magnus, and the base of his cock touched Magnus's ass. Both of them whimpered in each other's mouths and Magnus press his hands on Alec's back.

"We just lost our virginity." Whisper Magnus as he smile in Alec's lips.

Magnus was looking straight in the eyes at Alec, who look at him on top of his naked body. Alec giggle and kiss Magnus softly. He realized he was completely inside Magnus. No one had ever been inside Magnus. They were one. This was the way they showed each other how much they loved each other.

"We just did now Magnus." Said Alec as he smile in front of Magnus's face and Magnus raise his hands and placed them hard on Alec's ass.

"Please Alec. . . Please move!" Said Magnus as he moan with his head on the pillows.

"Oh god. . .Magnus!" Whimper Alec at the loss.

Then Alec pulled off until the head of his cock was inside of Magnus. Magnus pressed down his hands in Alec's ass hard as he raised his hips to Alec's cock. Then Alec smashed his hips inside Magnus, which have cause him moan loudly. Then Alec stopped and his eyes were full of tears of having sex and then he look at Magnus.

"I'M SO SORRY MAGNUS. . . I didn't want to hurt you. . . Oh my god I suck at this. . . I'm so sorry Magnus, I didn't. . ." Said Alec till Magnus kiss him to get Alec to stop talking.

"You didn't hurt me Alec, I'm moaning because of the pleasure of feeling you inside of me." Said Magnus as smile and blushes a bit.

"Oh." Said Alec as he smile with relief. 

Then Alec lowered his head and gave Magnus a passionate kiss. Then Magnus's legs were hugging Alec's waist, as Alec's hands were on Magnus's perfect hair, then Alec slowly started to move his hips back and forth, as he got in and out of Magnus. Magnus whimpered a bit of the feeling, and then Alec lean towards his ear. 

"Shh Magnus relax, everything is going to be alright." Whisper Alec as he calm Magnus down as he kept moving with Magnus's hands on his ass and then he went inside of Magnus.

"OH MY GOD ALEC. . . YES. . . THERE PLEASE. . . OH GOD PLEASE. . . YES!" Scream Magnus in pleasure.

Alec have found Magnus prostate again, then Alec started to thrust in that angle as fast and deep as he could, and Magnus's hands kept pushing him down and his hips kept moving upwards meeting Alec's, and Alec soon enough found a rhythm and smile at Magnus 

"You like that?" Asked Alec as he thrusted in and out of Magnus and their breathing started to increase.

"OOH ALEC. . . BABY. . . I. . . OH GOD!" Shouted Magnus with ecstasy.

"MAGNUS. . . OH MY GOD. . .I FEEL YOU. . .OH!" Shouted Alec as he moan while thrusting faster inside Magnus. 

"AAH. . . ALEC. . . OH GOD!" Shouted Magnus as he kept going.

Then Alec's movements were getting even faster and deeper, as his hard cock is hitting Magnus's prostate every time he went inside. Magnus made some noises as Alec had never heard before and he just couldn't help himself but kiss Magnus hard exploring and owning every part of his mouth. Magnus's hands hardened in Alec's ass and his legs were more opened than before.

This pleasure Alec so much as he was making him feel was so special. Magnus had always imagined his first time like this, even though he had many make out sessions, this was way much better, because Alec was making him feel in heaven. He closed his eyes and felt Alec hard breath in his ear and his hard cock hitting his prostate. Magnus's own cock was extremely hard now and precum was all spread in his belly and Alec's. Then Alec started to feel the familiar warmth and heat in his belly.

"Oh god. . . Magnus I'm. . . I'm gonna cum!" Said Alec as he look at Magnus while he was still thrusting in and out of him.

"It's okay Alec. . . Me too. Said Magnus as he still raising his hips up and down." Come inside me Alec!" 

Then suddenly Magnus started to roll over so that Alec was at the bottom and he's on top of him, and Alec was still inside him. Magnus was riding Alec, as Alec lay down with Magnus on top of him. Magnus placed his hands in Alec's hip bones and started to move up and down, in and out Alec's cock. 

Alec moaned in pleasure as he grabbed Magnus's waist, as he was helping Magnus go up and down, while moving his own hips up and down. Magnus's own cock was bouncing in Alec's belly and this made him moan even louder with so much pleasure.

"Magnus. . . Baby. . . You are so good!" Said Alec as he closed his eyes and Magnus then thrusted really hard." OH MAGNUS. . . OH GOD. . . OH GOD MAGNUS. . . FUCK!"

Alec had just filled Magnus up for the first time and he was the one who owned Magnus, and Alec knew Magnus will always be the one for him. Magnus felt the cum coming up through Alec's cock and inside him.

"OH ALEC. . . Baby, you're so hot. . . OH FUCK. . . ALEC. . . OH ALEC. . . ALEC GOD!" Screamed Magnus as he moan when he came too.

Some cum started to come off Magnus's cock and Alec quickly sat up with the strength that was left in his body, then he grab Magnus's cock and enter it to his mouth. Magnus moan even louder, he was cuming inside Alec's mouth. Alec swallow all of what Magnus gave to him, feeling the warmth in his mouth and Magnus's hands in his hair. When Alec finish, he licked the head to get it completely clean.

Magnus fell on top of Alec's sweaty body, they were both gasping for oxygen. They breathed together for some minutes and after recovering, Magnus looked at Alec, who is still on top of him, then as Magnus lay next to him, Alec was still inside Magnus.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Asked Alec as he smile and kisses Magnus's cheek.

"It was the best experience I've ever had in my entire life!" Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

"It was amazing Magnus. . . God you're so beautiful, I just cannot handle how gorgeous you are." Said Alec as he stare at Magnus.

"You are handsome and perfect." Said Magnus as he caresses Alec's cheek weakly.” I have to admire . . . That was great.”

"It’s more than just great. . . It was amazing!" Said Alec as he grin and pass his fingers through Magnus's hair.

"You are so good at this whole sex thing Lightwood!" Said Magnus as he smile and lean in and kiss Alec slowly.

"Well, I’ll be honest, I have had sex with other guys before I met you, but you were so amazing, i wish I could’ve record you so you can know how sexy you are, with all those noises, fuck I'm going to get hard again." Said Alec as he smile.

"Oh shut up, you moan too!" Said Magnus as he laugh.” Especially after what we have done!”

"I would be crazy if I didn't moan because of my new beautiful boyfriend." Said Alec as he smile and laugh with Magnus.

"Wait, did you say boyfriend?" Asked Magnus is shock.

"Oh right, you see I really wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend." Said Alec as he smiles at Magnus." So what do you say Magnus Bane, will you please be my boyfriend?"

"Yes Alec, I would love to be your boyfriend." Said Magnus as he smiles and Alec slowly got up.

"Baby it kinda hurts a little, so I'll get out slowly. . ." Said Alec as he wince a bit.

Magnus nodded at Alec and the Alec started to slowly pull out of Magnus's ass. Magnus whimpered a bit because he felt a bit of emptiness inside him, like something was missing for him. Alec also whimpered as well as he missed Magnus around him.

"There we go baby." Said Alec as he was off of Magnus and collapsed next to him again, not caring at all about the cum on his body.” Okay, I’m going to admit, I love what we did, but I think we’re going to sore for a week.”

"Thank you, Alec!" Said Magnus as he look at Alec's eyes.

"For what baby?" Asked Alec as he pass his arm through Magnus's naked waist.

"For making this so special!" Said Magnus as he smile.

"Don't thank me, beautiful, we show ourselves just how much we love each other, right?" Asked Alec as he kiss Magnus's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I mean thank you for everything." Said Magnus as he blush a little bit.

"There's no need to thank me Magnus, I love you so much, and this was the best night of my life." Said Alec as he smile at Magnus.” Even though we might get sore.”

"Same for me, I have the best night ever." Said Magnus as he smiled.

"I can officially say you are mine now, like literally." Said Alec proudly.

"I know right, it's crazy to think we became one." Said Magnus in amazement.

"Exactly, so so crazy, I cannot be happier about it." Said Alec as he kiss Magnus's cheek." Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

Magnus giggled at Alec and kiss him at the lips. They pressed their lips together, and could feel their tongues tired. They kept kissing and enjoying each other until Alec pulled away.

"I'm gonna get some wet towels." Said Alec as he jump off the bed and into the bathroom.” I’m pretty sure I don’t want my mom to get suspicious.”

"Okay darling." Said Magnus as he lay down and stare at the roof.

Nothing could take away his smile, Magnus had just lost his virginity with the person he loved the most, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the bad biker boy that he have calmed down and have fallen in love with.

Alec came back with a warm wet towel and passed it slowly through Magnus's weak cock and chest. Minus bite his lower lip, since he was a big sore after having sex, while Alec admired how perfect Magnus's body was. He didn't got tired of looking at it and he sometimes got his head down and kissed Magnus's curves and warm skin. After Alec cleaning Magnus up, Magnus took the towel from his hand.

"Lay down so I can clean you darling." Said Magnus as he look at Alec.

Alec did as he was told and layed on his back. Then Magnus passed slowly through Alec's entrance. He loved his boyfriend so much, then he turn Alec around and passed the warm towel through his cock, because although he licked it out before, it wasn't completely clean.

"All clean baby." Said Magnus as he throw the towel to the floor. 

"Does it hurt a little bit baby?" Asked Alec as he look at Magnus as he lay down.

"Just a little bit darling, to be honest, my hips hurt more." Said Magnus as he smirked." What about you darling?"

"I'm okay baby, if you feel more pain just tell me, it's normal you feel a little sore, but it was worth it." Said Alec as he smiled." I'm fine too."

"Great." Said Magnus as he smiles.

“Although, I was kinda serious what I said before, I think were both going to be sure for a week.” Said Alec as he smiles.

Then Alec layed backwards and patted his chest for Magnus to lay there, then Magnus nuzzle in his boyfriend's chest and passed one leg between Alec’s legs, then Magnus rest his head on Alec's chest and felt Alec's heartbeat. Then Alec pull the bed sheets to cover their bodies except for their bare chests, then he turn off the lights and wrap Magnus in his arms. Both of them were still naked under the sheets and in each other's arms.

"Best night ever." Whisper Alec as he kiss Magnus's head.

"I love you Alec Lightwood." Said Magnus as he yawn a bit.

"I love you too Magnus Bane." Said Alec as he hug Magnus tighter." Goodnight."

"Goodnight darling." Said Magnus as he kiss Alec's chest.

Alec and Magnus are both completely tangled in each other's bodies, with their hands and fingers linked with each other's as well. They were tightly hugged and the both of them have went to sleep.

The next morning have flew fast, Alec and Magnus are both still asleep after the hot and sexy time they had last night. Magnus started to woke up first, as he tried to open his eyes, then he started to look at Alec, who is still sleeping and his hands were on top of his head.

Magnus smile at Alec and he kissed Alec's chest softly, which have caused Alec to moan in pleasure, and then Alec started to wake up, as he rub his eyes, he look at Magnus and smile at him.

"Morning beautiful." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Morning darling." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Man, last night was really amazing." Said Alec as he smirked at Magnus.

"Yeah, I never knew that the bad biker boy had it in him." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Well, can you blame me, your gorgeous and amazing." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Well, I can't actually disagree with that." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"I'm really glad that you're here with me Magnus." Said Alec as he smiles gently.

"Me too Alec." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"Alec, are you in your room?" Asked a women from outside of his bedroom.

"Oh fuck. . . It's my mom, I didn't even know she was back!" Said Alec as he sit up and look at Magnus." I have to hide you, she doesn't even know I brought someone with me home."

Then Alec use his bed sheet to hide Magnus under him and Alec sit up so that his mother doesn't know that Magnus is under the bed sheets. Then Maryse have open the door and enters Alec's bedroom and Alec sit up and making sure that his mother doesn't notice Magnus.

"Good morning Alec." Said Maryse as she smiles.

"Good morning mom, I didn't know you came home early." Said Alec as he smiles a bit.

"Oh well, won first place of the competition, so I came home early." Said Maryse as she smiles.

"Wow, congratulations mom, I always knew you were a winner." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Thank you Alec, I'm going to make breakfast." Said Maryse as she was about to leave." But before I do, I just got one question."

"Sure, what is it mom?" Asked Alec as he smiles.

"Does Magnus want eggs or bacon?" Asked Maryse as she smirks a bit.

"Well, I guess he will like. . . WAIT WHAT?!" Asked Alec in shock, even Magnus was shock under the bed sheets.

"The truth is Alec, I came home last night and I saw you and Magnus sleeping together, to be honest, I never knew you had the guts, and I’ll be honest, at least this one I like." Said Maryse as she smirks a bit and starts to walk out." Good morning Magnus."

"Good morning Mrs. Lightwood." Said Magnus as he stick his hand out.

As Magnus pull the bed sheets off him, he blush a bit of the fact that Maryse knew that he was with Alec and had sex with him, and Alec and Magnus both laugh for a bit. They both got changed and went downstairs for breakfast with Maryse.

As they have breakfast together, Maryse was asking Alec and Magnus how the two of them got together, and Alec explain how they met and how they got together. At first, Maryse was a bit disappointed at how Alec have treated Magnus from the moment they first met, but then she was happy that Magnus was able to help him and they have now become a couple.

Of course, Maryse have also asked Alec if he was using protection when he and Magnus had sex together, much to Alec's embarrassment, causing Magnus to laugh at Alec's reaction. Of course, Maryse had did a long talk with Magnus and Alec about relationship and save sex, much to their embarrassment.

The talk they had was like one hour, much to Magnus and Alec's boredom, and after that long talk, Maryse accepted Alec and Magnus dating, and they are both happy to become a couple. When Alec's siblings, Jace and Izzy, have found out about Alec and Magnus dating and had their first night together, they were both happy for them.

Of course Magnus already know that Jace and Izzy already know that Alec loves Magnus, because they have been dated two of Magnus's friends. Jace is dating Clary Fairchild, because he love how artistic and creative Clary is. Izzy is dating Simon because she loves how funny and nice Simon is.

"Well Magnus, I gotta say, I'm really happy that your my boyfriend." Said Alec as he smiles.

"I'm happy too." Said Magnus as he smiles at Alec.

A month have went by ever since Magnus and Alec have their first night together and became a couple, everyone was really shock that Magnus Bane, the beautiful and kind nerd, is dating Alec Lightwood, the bad biker boy. Of course, it was a shock at first, but apparently everyone were all happy for them and have became the most popular couple.

Jace and Izzy are very happy that their brother Alec is now dating, for the past four years, Alec has always been a bad biker boy and only make out with other boys for his pleasure and never dated anyone. They are happy that Alec is dating Magnus, they actually adore Magnus from the moment they have met him.

Even Clary and Simon are happy for Magnus that he's now dating Alec, even though at first they didn't like Alec from the moment they met him. Alec have always love to give Magnus motorcycle rides around the city and Magnus have always admire Alec for that. Magnus and Alec were both at Alec's favorite campsite spot that he always loves to go with his family.

Alec and Magnus are both laying on the ground, right next to Alec's motorcycle where he park it, Alec had lay a large blanket for him and Magnus to lay on, he was laying on his back with Magnus laying on his shirtless chest, and their arms are around each other.

"Wow, the stars are so bright tonight." Said Magnus as he trace his fingers over Alec's abs.

"Yeah they are, but not as bright as you now." Said Alec as he smiles.

"Seriously Alec, how long are you going to keep this up?" Asked Magnus as he laughs a bit.

"Till you know how much I love you." Said Alec as he smirks at Magnus.

"Well, I love you my bad biker boy." Said Magnus as he smiles.

"I love you too my beautiful nerd." Said Alec as he smiles.

Then Alec and Magnus both kissed each other with so much passion in them, as they continue to look at the stars. Even though they are different from each other, their love is as strong as they understand each other, and their feelings for each other will never break.


End file.
